


The Victorian Samurai: Searching

by ArtemisCross



Series: The Victorian Samurai [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisCross/pseuds/ArtemisCross
Summary: Welcome to a cross over fanficition about the Paternoster Gang and their encounters with a number of aliens ranging from Animorphs, Star Trek, Doctor Who itself; they will also have a number of interactions with the crew from Rurouni Kenshin, and Black Butler as well as with Hellsing featuring Abraham Van Helsing, the original organization head.**Please note there will be some very graphic scenes which include rape, general smut and violence so if you don't like that kind of thing I advise you to steer clear of this story.**





	1. The Lizard-Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever posted. I have many written but this is the first time I have felt confident in posting one. Please let me know what ya'll think. I know I'm probably really late to the Jenny/Vastra party but work with me, here. Also don't hold your breath on historical accuracy, it's really not going to happen.

CRASH!!

The sound forced the stasis chamber door to open awaking the warrior within. She blinked confused but this only lasted an instant and she stepped out of the pod which had been her home for the last millennia or so. There was another devastating crash and the whole chamber shook. The warrior jumped into action and looked at the other pods. The rest of her sister-pool was already awake. Screams echoed through the small chamber alerting her to the possible danger above. She sprinted forward to see her clansman fallen in the face of a giant metal cone with spiral sides. Hairless apes with primitive weapons pointed at her, but she was too fast for them and in just a few seconds she managed to subdue her attackers with ease. Most were already exhausted so it was not much of a challenge. A larger ape came at her brandishing a cudgel of sorts but she easily sidestepped him. She swung her leg behind his knees bringing him down on his back, where she pinned him down and promptly extended a clawed hand onto his throat, squeezing until his eyes teared up and he gurgled, choking until his body went limp. Satisfied she turned to the other apes attacking them with her fallen enemies cudgel. She slammed it into the head of the closest adversary sending him sprawling blood spraying everywhere. The fight ended in a complete blood bath, with her coming out unscathed. Her eyes burned with anger and pulling off her mask she held the body of her master and friend; a blood-curdling howl erupted from her throat as she mourned the loss.

“Master,” she whispered furiously her pheromones releasing her scent of anger “I will destroy all the apes, I swear this; Urmungstandra give me strength” she prayed to the ancient Devil God. Standing up she took her master’s weapon along with her own and attached it to her hip. Using their blood like war paint she covered her arms and legs with intricate designs denoting her anger and her promise. She moved through the bodies like wild fire. Seeing even more hairless apes fueled her resolve and she sprinted towards them her tongue flicked out and dropped the first line of apes sending the others screaming in terror. Eyes blinded by rage, she slaughtered the next dozen apes who had the misfortune of not being able to escape the warriors fierceness. Running through the chamber she looked around, as the apes scramble to get away terrified, except one. _A male_ she wondered unsure _no wait female, it has a brown head_. She thought of the ape pet she used to keep when she was younger. This one however did not move her eyes staring directly back at the warrior unafraid. The warrior instantly saw the long colorful appendage it had wrapped around her neck, and flexed her claws in a defensive motion.

*Enough* the female spoke into her mind *haven’t you had enough*. The warrior hissed angrily lashing her tongue out at a nearby ape bringing it down. The female ape carefully made her way towards her hands up in surrender. *They are at the beginning of their time, please won’t you let them continue their existence* she begged.

*Never, they killed my sister-pool. I will eradicate every ape on the planted, in the name of Urmungstandra* she spat back.

*I can't allow that. They are under my protection* the female shook her head. *You could live peacefully among them if you want*. The warrior looked incredulously at the female ape. Was she to live among a lesser species that for centuries she and her clansmen hunted for sport and food; such a thought abhorred her. *I know what you are*, the human cocked her head at the warrior. The warrior then realized how close the ape was to her and shrank back spitting angrily. *You’re…* the words were cut off by a bang from one of the primitive weapons. The warrior hissed as a red hot pain shot through her. She crumbled into the arms of the female, who screamed at the other apes to lay down their weapons. It grew dark and then she faded into nothing.

****

*You’re awake* a voiced entered the darkness of her mind. The warrior’s eyes opened slowly to see the face of the female ape. She tried to attack but pain shot through her forcing her to retreat. *You were shot; luckily my ship was nearby so I was able to get you to the sick bay pretty quickly. Granted you did almost nick me with your tongue a couple times, you Silurian’s have incredible defense mechanisms even when you’re unconscious. Here, have a jelly baby. * The female held out a bag with brightly colored contents inside. The warrior ignored the bag; her eyes grew wide.

*You know me* she asked. The female nodded.

*I’ve met your kind before* she affirmed. *I didn’t know there was a pod so close to Wales though. Imagine my delight when my scanners picked you up*.

*So you led the other apes to my sister-pool* hissed the Silurian angrily. The female shook her head *No I just happened to show up as they started to drill. I tried to stop them but well some humans can be pretty stubborn*. She sighed then clapped her hands together. *Ah where are my manners? I’m the Doctor, and you’re…*

*Doctor who* the Silurian responded hesitantly. _I wonder why this ape being so nice, she doesn’t smell like the others_ the warrior wondered.

*Just the Doctor* she said cheerfully *I’m a Time Lord, partially psychic, which is why I can talk to you this way. So are you going to grace me with telling me your name or not*.

*You are female then correct* she asked, ignoring the Doctor’s question.  The female blinked and then her scent changed *No, no I’m male, do I look female* the Doctor was annoyed.

*All apes look the same* she said defensively.

*I’m not an ape, I’m a Time Lord* he cried frustrated. *Anyway I know you can speak, let’s try a little of that shall we*.

“I’m the Doctor and you are” this time he used his real voice. The Silurian could tell right away that the ape was a male from the depth of his voice.

“Please, Doctor, return me to my sisters” she said ignoring him again. “They need to be buried with honour.” The Doctor sighed and nodded. It was clear he was not going to get far with her. He left her in the infirmary and went to the console room. Punching in the ship groaned and hissed for a few minutes before making a booming sound which signaled their landing. The Silurian stood up holding herself, a little shaky and unsure. She made her way down the corridor almost toppling over when the ship moved but the Doctor was suddenly there to support her. Pride and instinct took over and she slapped him away. He backed off but stayed close just in case.

“My sisters” she mourned as she stumbled through the ship’s door. The Silurian looked at the dead forms of her sister-pool “Ah, ah, ah, ahhh” her moans echoed throughout the cave as she rocked on her heals, arms wrapped around her body as if she was holding herself back from something. The Doctor watched sadly has the warrior screamed out her pain. Then she jumped up, pheromones of anguish and anger exuding from every pore.

“Doctor, I swore to the devil god I would vanquish the earth of these apes and I intend to do just that” she snarled. The Doctor shook his head.

“I’m sorry, my dear warrior but I cannot allow that. Go, bury your loved ones but please remember, they are starting off, they can become better. They were just scared, no different than you would be if you were face to face with a dozen Sea Devils. You cannot tell me you wouldn’t have done everything you could to protect yourself.” He knelt next to broken form “Give them time, yes there are those who commit atrocious acts but please, give them time. They will rise up and become better than the ones who awoke you, I promise. You will see a depth of humanity that will astound you and amaze you. They have so much potential; just give them that, just this once give them the opportunity to show you what they can do, and what they can achieve.” The warrior looked up at him trying to read his thoughts and intentions.

“Fine I will try, but if they slip up even once” she trailed off, leaving the impending threat in the air. The Doctor understood immediately what she was saying however, and nodded. Standing up he left her to bury her sisters.

“Oh and Doctor, call me Vastra” she added as he went back into his ship. He smiled and closed the door.

****

“Ok then first things first Vastra, it’s Christmas in a week, lets fast forward to Christmas Eve, you’ll be able to see how humans celebrate their gods” the Doctor said throwing a few levers. Vastra looked at him confused then the ship tossed wildly and she was forced to grab the railing.

“Doctor” she called over the noise “how is this possible? You’re ship is bigger on the inside than the outside?” The Doctor grinned cheekily.

“Yes, my dear, it is indeed” he said proudly as he braced himself. “Welcome to my TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, it’s like a small gift that one annoying aunt gets you for your birthday that you’re actually excited for but then turns out to be even better once unwrapped!” Vastra blinked and shrugged; she didn’t quite understand the analogy but then this ape was quite confusing at times. With one final shudder the noise died down. “Ok let’s see: Trafalgar Square 1875, right behind Nelson’s Column. Oh it’s snowing so you might want to grab something to wear.” The Doctor pulled out a small device and tossed it to her. “Perception Filter, although for some reason though it only on clothing so you may want to wear this.” He pointed to a tall hat with some sort of plume in it, there was a veil next to it, which Vastra also wore to hide her continence (“I don’t want to accidently cause a panic in public”) with that the two walked outside. Vastra pulled her coat tighter around her. The snow was extremely unwelcome to the cold-blooded woman. They stopped by an inn and checked in. The Doctor flashed his wallet (“it’s called Psychic paper, comes in handy when I don’t actually have a lot of money”) which allowed them to stay for free.

As the two walked down the streets they listened to carolers and clergy preaching the ‘Good News.’ They even sat in a church and listened to the preacher speak of the ever popular Christmas Story; the Doctor attempted to sing some of the songs with them.

“What’s so good about it” whispered Vastra “A baby ape was born, is that not normal for society” the Doctor hushed her. Finally after the service they went back towards the square and their lodgings when they heard a muffled cry coming from a dark alley and the two ran quickly towards the sound.

****

Trudging down the cold snowy streets of London, the young match girl stood awkwardly by Trafalgar Square trying to hawk her wares through chattering teeth. No one gave notice after all it was Christmas Eve and with the continued slough of snow who would want to be caught talking to bedraggled girl selling cheap matches? A few people stopped to give a penny or two but it all in all a dead night. The girl sighed as she walked towards a nearby tavern to try to warm up in its light. She had barely crossed the street when a hand clamped around her mouth and an arm held her firmly dragging her into a dark alley nearby. She could hear the rapid beating of a man’s heart; she didn’t like it. A whiff of brandy caught her nose and she cringed; she hated that smell.

“Don’t move awer, I’ll beat ya” he hissed in her ear, pulling out a greasy rag and stuffing it into her mouth. The man tied her arms above her head and pinned her down. He pushed her bonnet over face, but this only heightened her hearing and she could hear him tugging off her leggins. Pulling her scarf away, he exposed her neck, leaning down started to suck on her pulse point. The girl squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore what was happing. The man started to tear off her coat trying to expose her body. “If I can't 'ave me wife then I'll se'le fer a street whawer instead” he muttered to no one in particular. The cold girl started to whimper behind her gag and tears started to run down her face. He slapped her to shut her up. She could feel her dress being pushed up and his trousers being pulled down. Then pain, a splitting pain erupted between her legs; she tried to scream but the gag silenced her. The girl shut her mind out, and tried to imagine herself anywhere else.

 

He’s making his way deeper into her; she starts to imagine the field of flowers behind the church where her family goes every Sunday.

His hips are starting to grind into her; she inhales the pleasant smells around her.

The man slowly starts moving in and out; she is lying down in the field watching the clouds.

His rhythm is faster; she can hear the bees buzz as they pollenate.

The man starts to moan; she jumps up to the sound of the church bells and the vicar calling.

 

Suddenly the man yelled and the girl snapped out of her dream. She could not see but she could hear the sound of footsteps coming at them quickly. The pain in her lower region suddenly lessened as she felt the man withdrawing; her assailant angry at being disturbed. Too scared to remove her bonnet the girl listened to the crack of a whip and the man dropping next to her; she can smell him. She whimpered, fearful she would be next.

“Hey now, hello” it was a man’s voice. “Don’t worry you’re safe.” She could feel gentle hands restoring her clothes, her bonnet being gently pulled from her eyes. She looked and saw a gentleman and a veiled woman looking at her. The man pulled out a blanket and tossed it over her; his eyes were so kind and his face was so gentle she could scarcely look away. He wrapped her up; it was the warmest blanket she had ever felt. Silent tears started to fall; she wasn’t sure where they were coming from or why they were there, they just dropped like a gentle rain. The man pulled her close, he smelled good, and stroking her head until the girl fell asleep.

****

“Well now, we’ve righted the wrong” the veiled woman said, “let us be off.” The man looked at his companion annoyed and shook his head.

“We have to take care of her” he said standing up; the sleeping girl in his strong arms. The woman sighed and reluctantly agreed. The two made their way to the closest inn.

“Wotcha, how can I ‘elp ye” the innkeeper said looking up from his books. Recognizing the patrons he straightened up. “Welcome back sir, ma’am, pleasant evening, yeah?”

“We’ll need another room for one” responded the woman, the innkeeper raised his eyebrow. The man held up the girl in his arms and the innkeeper nodded. “We will be taking our leave to-night, but see that the girl is taken care of” she narrowed her eyes behind the veil “or else.” The innkeeper grunted slightly affronted that a woman would dare try to tell him what to do. He had, however the misfortune of letting the woman hear his dismay, and she grabbed his vest and pulled him close.

“Listen here, I am not in the mood for such attitude tonight, Master Thomas,” she hissed venomously in his ear. “The room and the girl will be taken care of by you personally, am I understood?” the man squeaked out a yes and quickly handed her the key. The man sighed and muttered an apology to Mister Thomas.

The two made their way up to number 13, which was right across from their room. Gently the man laid the girl onto the bed, tucking her in.

“I’ll leave her a few coins just in case” the woman said looking at the sleeping form. The man nodded in agreement and put the money in the girl’s coin bag. Without another word the two figures departed, leaving the girl to the mercy of her dreams.


	2. The Girl-Confused and Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a strange place, the rescued match girl has questions to be answered and a life to get on with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of cockney slang and Scottish accents in this chapter. I did my best to make it a little more readable, though.

The girl snapped awake the next morning much to the surprise of the maid who was going through her belongings. 

"Oi"; she cried causing the thief to drop her coin purse and running from the room. The girl looked around, she didn't recognize where she was, nor could she remember how she got there. Sitting up she realized she was not in her own home. Jumping out of the bed she hastily pulled on her boots and her shawl, not forgetting to grab her change purse, which was heavier than before but in haste did not notice. Sprinting down the steps, she surprised the innkeeper who tried his best to calm her down. 

"Miss, miss" he snapped "please settle down, there are other guests here." The girl spun around wildly. 

"How did I get 'ere? Where am I" she panicked. Another maid took her hand and led the frantic girl to a seat. 

“Miss, you were brought here by the Doctor and the Madam. Lucky you were, not many people would have even looked at you in your state, certainly not folks of their status,” she explained. “What’s your name then, luv?”

“I don't 'ave money ter repay you, but at da very least I can earn da night by scrubbin' or cleanin' or whatever ya need. Know what I mean” She said ignoring the question. The innkeeper smiled kindly and shook his head. 

“It’s already been paid for, miss. The food, the room all of it” he was not the kind of man who would take advantage of another especially when the donors were good for payment. Her eyes widened in wonder; unsure of how she possibly stumbled upon such luck, “don’t try to ask, I don’t know real names just the silver that they give me” he said answering the unasked question.  
“Ah thank ya, sir” she mumbled, then at that moment her stomach let out an ungodly noise, and she doubled over. The maid grabbed her shoulders before she could fall over.

“Right let’s get some vittles into ye before ya make a mess all over the place”, she chided, leading the girl to the larder. After a filling meal the girl, quietly stuffed her pockets with some more food and left the inn. 

“Wait what’s your name lass” the maid called after her. The girl stopped in the door way and looked back and smiled.

“My name’s Jenny, miss, Jenny Flint” and with that the girl disappeared down the street. 

***** 

“Oh no, please no” groaned Jenny as she searched her pockets for her matches. Coming up empty she shook her head then her hand landed on her change purse. Confused at its weight she pulled out the coins and counted out more than what she needed in return for the matches. Elated yet still wondering she looked closely at the purse to make sure it was hers. Sure enough she recognized the tattered bag and the patches where she had been forced to sew over the many holes that it bore from others trying to steal it out of her hands. Hiding the what little extra she had in the various pockets she had sewn into her dress, she made sure she had just enough to cover what she owed so as her ears were not boxed for being late. Just because it was Christmas day she added a peppermint to the bag. As she neared the place of her master she saw the door fly open and a little boy go flying past her. 

“Ye gowk, how dare ye come back wi' less than ah gave ye” bellowed her manager. He was a large man with a thick Scottish brogue. His sharp eyes caught Jenny as she ran forward to help the boy. “Jenny, ye foolish lassie ye wur due back her two hours ago, snoggin’ behind th' bushes ah bet fur a few mae coins, I wager!” Jenny glared angrily. 

“Blimey! I ran in'er some trouble it's not like i' was me fault, sir. At least I managed ter sell me wares” she challenged throwing him her coin bag. “As fer snoggin' fer coins I'd rarfer die, than let any geezer feel me up, I would” Jenny glowered at him. The manager glared right back, suspiciously and counted out every coin. When he was satisfied that she did indeed sell enough, he dropped two pennies back in the bag and threw it back at her. Jenny caught it and counted out her wage. “I sold all me matches, ya owe me more van dis, ok” she cried holding up the money.

“Two hours late, lassie, had ta dock it fum ye pay” the manager sneered back, slamming the door in her face. Jenny stomped her foot angrily, but knew no good would come of it unless she wanted the Bobbies to come after her. Turning to the boy she knelt down and quietly gave him a treat.

“C'mon on then, it's not all that bad. Have a treat that'll fix ya up alright” she helped him brush off the snow. Gratefully he took the peppermint she offered him. “What happened then Jimmy” the girl inquired.

“Those boys down by da docks messed me up pret'y bad, Jen” he said sadly “I was able ter 'ide me coins but they wen’ and nicked everythin' else.” Jenny gave him a quick hug. 

“Let's get ya 'ome. Thee're not an' all far from me, an' I know ya mam'll be worried. I can't imagine what state me mam’s in, know what I mean” and with that the two headed off towards the slums. 

*****

“Where 'ave ya been girl? We almost sen' da police after you” Mrs. Flint tittered at her daughter. “What 'appened, ya look like someone gave ya a bad beating, know what I mean?” Jenny just sighed and shook her head.

“Nothin ‘appened, mam” she lied “I fell last night and stayed with friend’s family. Really it ain’t nothing.” She tried to wave her mother away, taking the damp cloth so she could clean herself up. “Mary, she's braw, let her be.” Her father guided his wife away.

“Sound's lik' a good mukker; hae we met this fowk? I'm wantin' ta thank'em properly…” Jenny silently thanked her father, but scolded herself for lying.

“No, pa, I don't reckon so, they're fresh off da boat, I fink they’s chinamen” she said simply. Her mother scrunched her face and shook her head. “They don’t speak a lick of English, ya know.”

“I don't like da thought ov ya muddlin' wiv'em strangers, girl, they eat dogs I've 'eard” her mam muttered “Any way, merry Christmas, my dear” her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter happily.

“Happy yule, wee yin, let's hae a blessed day, ah daresay yer brother is more than prepared ta jump inta his gifts” her father smiled kissing her on the forehead. There was a clatter and little boy came rushing in all excited and bouncing over to his sister.

“What ya git me” he cried excitedly. Jenny’s eyes lit up when she saw him. Nothing in the world made her happier than when she saw her little brother Tobias, Toby for short. 

“Blimey, Toby, settle down, now! Who said I got ya anything? Maybe I decided all those pranks ya like ter pull would earn ya nothin' dis year,” she teased. The little boy’s face fell when she said that. Looking woefully at his sister, because he knew she couldn’t resist him, he asked again. Jenny laughed and ordered him to close his eyes. Squeezing them shut, he held out his hand. When he was allowed to open them his eyes grew as round as the candies in his hand.

“Thee’re the best, Jenny” he kissed her on the cheek and popped one in his greedy mouth. Turning to her parents, Jenny smiled happily.

“Fer yew mam, I got a new sewin' set, an' pa I got ya a new 'ook fer ya line” she held out the small trinkets. Gratefully her parents took them, her mother started to tear up happy, with the gifts. Jenny didn’t have the heart to tell them that gifts came as a result of the money the strangers had left her.

“I can't imagine 'ow long it took fer ya ter save up da money fer all dis” the older woman murmured, her father agreed. Jenny just smiled and shrugged refusing to tell them. 

“Happy yule, a' body” her father boomed stroking the fire. Jenny and her mother both stood up and prepared to set the table for dinner. Toby ran around with his new gifts exited. His father had gotten his son a toy paper plane and from his mother he had gotten a knit hat. His excitement lit up the dingy room and just put everyone in a better mood. Jenny smiled watching him made her day. They sat around the table with their meager meal of ham, and potatoes and a little mead for the three older Flints; Toby got a special cup of hot chocolate, but Jenny snuck him a sip of mead now and then. 

It was midnight by the time the small family wound down; Jenny said good night and carried her brother back to bed, his had clutching his new toy, his hat on his head. After tucking him in and kissing him gently on the head, Jenny went back.

“So are yew gon'a tell us what really 'appened” Mrs. Looked hard at her daughter. Jenny looked across the table; silently her father was looking at the fire, in silence. “Lawd above, girl; we know somethin' 'appened! Ya don't 'ave ter be a detective ter sees yer 'idin' ickey's on ya neck. Who was yew snogging, eh? Hidin' at some brothel I shouldn't wonder; is at 'ow ya really make ya money. Whoring yahrself aht every weekend?” He father said nothing; his sad face told it all.

“Mam, 'ow could say somethin' so awful? I wasn't 'whoring' I was attacked. Then someone saved me an' I woke up in an inn by Trafalgar Square. Next fn' I knew da inn keeper told me everythin' was paid fer an' I should run 'ome. So after I collected me wages from da boss I did just that. One ov da buyers gave me some candy which I decided would make a good gift fer Toby” she glared hurt and angry at her mother’s accusation. Her mother’s face softened a little when she heard her daughter’s plight.

“I’m sorry dear, I was just worried” she said softly. “I dinnae mean to say such things. I shouldn't hae jumped to conclusions.”

“Ah” Jenny jumped up and rummaged through her pockets frantically “Got dis from da Oriental family. It's real Chinese, I reckon. I gave their young'uns some candy an' da mam gave me dis.” The match girl pulled out a small bag of black pearl shaped stuff. Her parents looked at it skeptically.

“Whit's it” her father asked confused. “Tea…I think” said his daughter looking at the contents carefully. Sniffing it she nodded to confirm her suspicion. After boiling the water she steeped the tea appropriately and the three Flints carefully lifted the brew to their lips to try the new brew. The match girl tasted hints of cocoa, and earthiness with a bit of smoothness and sweetness encompassing her taste buds. She was pleased with the overall experience; her parents were not so thrilled and Jenny ended up finishing theirs. Finally she nodded a final goodnight and went back to the room she shared with Toby. Before climbing into bed the girl changed into her thin night gown which had been in her possession for a long time. Hiding the remaining coins under a loose floor board, she crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic, please look forward to the next chapter in which we switch stories again.


	3. The Lizard-Homeless No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra has agreed to live in the city of London, but isn't sure where to start, so the Doctor gives her a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so short. Honestly I've always found it difficult to read a fanfic if the chapters are ridiculously long, but I do intend to try to keep them a bit longer than that.

“Right first things first” the Doctor clapped his hands together “You need money and a place to stay.”  


“I was reading in your library that there are shows where I think my talents would be utilized nicely” said Vastra looking over a magazine. “They are called ‘Frick Shows’ I believe.” The Doctor choked on his tea and stared at the Silurian shocked at the mention.  


“You mean ‘Freak Shows’” he said astonished. “No, no you’re supposed to see the positive side of humanity not the sick, twisted side.” Vastra looked at him inquiringly. 

“They take other people with deformities and other humans come and pay money to laugh at them and sometimes throw things at them. It’s a terrible business, and I am pleased to say I have shut down many of them in both the past and present.” The Silurian nodded in agreement; attempting to put her into something like that would most certainly get several apes killed right away.  


“I can help out with start-up money and a place to stay at the very least” he mused. The Doctor threw a couple levers and pushed a few buttons and the ship started to hum and groan until with a violent shake it stopped moving. Vastra could not quite understand how the Doctor could put up with all the quavering; it made her feel positively ill. “First you need to change. Up those stairs, second left, third door after the fifth corridor is the TARDIS closet, just say you need proper women’s attire for the Victorian age. Yes you can keep your original outfit but for now please change.” Vastra strode off in the direction of the closet, curious to what she could find inside. After a bit of a hike she finally located the closet and to her amazement there were many choices for her to choose from. Finally she settled on an all-black dress complete with a black corset and a matching bustle. She found a black poke bonnet to complete the outfit as well. She made her way back to console room where the Doctor stood waiting. Seeing her, his face broke into a wide smile, which then faded almost as quickly.  


“Ah, hm” he hemmed looking over her outfit. “We may need to cover your face; Londoners aren’t the most accepting of people as you well know.” He strode over to a trunk below the console and after a bit of rummaging he found what he was looking for: a black muslin veil. He took the piece of cloth and tossed it over the Silurian’s bonnet to cover her face. “Sorry” he muttered “but we may have to pretend you have a disfigurement” he produced a pair of black lace gloves, which Vastra tugged over her hands. The gloves seemed to grow and adjust to her hand.  
The two walked out arm in arm out of the ship. Vastra marveled at how they were able traverse such a long distance in a matter of minutes. She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that ship was smaller on the outside than the inside. The pair made their way down the cobblestone street, but no-one gave them a second look. Finally they arrived outside the door a small office. The Doctor rapped his knuckles on the door sharply and a young man opened up the door.  


“’ello sir, what can I do for ye” the boy had a crisp cockney which he was clearly trying to hide unsuccessfully.  


“Hi Davies, is Mr. Stammish here” the Doctor asked cheerfully. The boy nodded and let them in. the Doctor removed his hat when he entered and looked around the modest office. The warrior noted that there was not a whole in the room but what was there certainly chosen with care. In the far corner sat a portly man pouring a ledger.  


“Sir” Davies started but the man waved his hand cutting him off.  


“Not now can’t you see I’m busy, boy” he snapped. “If I can’t figure out where our money is going then you and I will be in a lot of hot water.”  


“Yes sir, but first the Doctor is here” the boy responded quickly. The man looked up quickly and his whole mannerism changed.  


“Ah Doctor, how nice of you to come by” he said scurrying over to shake the Doctor’s hand. “Oh and is this the missus then?” He glanced at the masked woman.  


“No, no just a friend from Wales, she needs lodgings so I went around asking for the best house retailer and all signs pointed back to you.”  


“Sure of course, a private house, I reckon then” the man said eyeing Vastra’s veil. “Well I do have a small apartment for 50 pounds; it’s a one bedroom flat above a butcher shop. The owner lives behind the shop, with his daughter, but they keep to themselves for the most part. It does have two fire places –one in each room- and a stove, no icebox or larder though. During the warmer months it can get hot however, the windows let in sun for most of the day and if you wanted you could probably sneak outside: one of the windows overlooks the lower roof. Keep in mind it is in East End so maybe not.”  


“Sounds alright to me, Madam, what do you think?” The doctor turned to his Silurian friend who nodded in silent agreement. The man drew up the appropriate paper work and with that the papers were signed and money was exchanged; the paperwork ended up in the possession of the Doctor.  


“Mister Stammish” Vastra said suddenly from the doorway “If you examine the top right drawer of your assistant’s desk you may find what you’re looking for.” Stammish raised his eyebrow inquiringly, and strode over to the boy’s desk. Ripping it open a few notes fell out much to Davies dismay. Angrily the proprietor grabbed the boy’s arm before he could run.  


“Doctor if you wouldn’t mind” he asked as he bore holes into Davies’ soul. The Doctor nodded bewildered at what he had just witnessed. He hurried down the street and after a moment with a constable, the two hurried back. Behind her veil Vastra smirked proudly. It was such a rudimentary mistake on the thief’s part. He had kept looking at the drawer and quietly opening it up to make sure it’s contents was still there. Anyone who took the time to watch would have seen this as suspicious behavior right away. However she knew she couldn’t just make an accusation without knowing for sure what was there so she had quietly moved so she was in position to see what inside without being acknowledged.  


“I say, what’s going on” said the Constable sternly as he walked into the room.  


“I caught this boy stealing, Constable” said Stammish proudly firmly gripping Davies’ arm. The Doctor cleared his throat and glared at the man until he faltered. “Er I mean this kind woman help me apprehend the thief.” This time Vasta snorted, and with a sigh the man corrected himself for a third time. “What I meant is that this woman, Madam” he glanced at her signature “Vastra, figured out who was stealing from me in almost an instant of coming here.”  


“That’s so, eh” the Constable stroked his chin thoughtfully “How do you know it wasn’t she who was stealing and just planted it in your man’s drawer. After all you just met her, and Davies has been working for you for several months.”  


“I resent that” snapped Vastra “I have no reason to be in league with such an impish young ape as he.” She made sure to emphasize ‘ape’ just to get her point across. 

“Although your accusation is sound, after all I too would want to protect my cash cattle.” The Constable stared at her.  


“How dare you” he sputtered “I am an upstanding member of law enforcement. Do not make me take you in on charge of accusing an officer.”  


“Well shall I prove it then” she asked getting steadily more annoyed with the ape standing before her. The Doctor sighed although curious to understand how she came to such conclusion so fast, but refrained from saying anything. “First off, you are overly familiar with accused. Now seeing as how the accused is on your watch that may not seem overly suspicious but that just brings me to my second point. Soon as you placed the restraints on his wrists I saw you hand the boy a pin of sorts, which one can only assume is to be utilized to free his self. Lastly no one ever said anything about the drawer and all the desk drawers are shut right now, which begs the question: how did you know about it?” Silence followed the warrior’s deduction and before anyone could move the two thieves made a break for the door. Undeterred the Silurian snapped out her tongue paralyzing both of them almost instantly at the same time.  
Stammish collapsed where he stood, eyes wide and a small golden pool started to form below his trousers. Awkwardly the companions left with the keys to the new flat.  


“Er well that was interesting” the Doctor muttered.  


“Did I do something wrong” asked the warrior. “Mister Stammish seemed generally perplexed about his situation I was only trying to help. Do apes not do that?” The Doctor sighed but did not respond because they had arrived at their destination.  


“Osterhagen Butcher’s Shoppe” he read aloud. “Must be the place, shall we meet the neighbors then?” The two opened the door to the shop; a small bell above the door alerted whoever was inside to their arrival. A girl was behind the counter cleaving several huge chunks of meat into smaller pieces. She ignored them however much to the dismay of the Doctor.  


“Er, eh-HEM” he coughed trying to get the girl’s attention. She continued to ignore them and walked into the back room. A moment later a large man reappeared. He had a very round face, but also had kind eyes.  


“Ja, how can I help you” he had a thick German accent.  


“Ah, yes well, I’m the Doctor and this is Madam Vastra, she is going to be your upstairs neighbor” the Doctor said cheerfully.  


“Ja” the man nodded as if waiting for the other to get to the point.  


“Well um she is a large eater of sorts and we were wondering if maybe you had some space in your icebox to maybe allow her to hold some of her ah, food as it were” he asked a little unsure of how to go about the business of explaining that Vastra ate raw meat in extremely large quantities. The butcher cocked his head as if not quite believing the Doctor, due to Vastra’s slight figure. Finally he motioned for them to follow him behind the counter. They came to a large room with a stairway in the back leading downstairs to their various cold rooms. The butcher led them down the steps and stopped in front of the first heavy door; nodding he indicated that Vastra could have access to this particular one.  


“I keep clean vor specialty meats und cheese, ja” he bobbed his head proudly showing them a small variety of meats and cheeses. The waving his hand he led them to another cold room. “Lot of hung meat, ja, cow, veal, und other body parts” he said proudly patting one of the hanging slabs. The room was extremely clean and the Doctor licked the air. It was slightly salty. “Salt in valls” explained their tour guide. “Keep meat fresher longer, no ick on meat is good.” Leading them into another room with a variety of curing meats the air was extremely salty in this one and the wall looked almost pink. “I get best salt, mountain salt” he explained to the Doctor. “No vet, keep das bratwurst nice and dry, ja.” They made their way back upstairs to the shop. The butcher showed the pair their door and left.  


“Well,” Vastra said looking around at the scant apartment. “This is…nice?” The Doctor shrugged. 

“It’s going to have to do for now. You don’t have much in lieu of furnishings but really you don’t need a lot anyway do you? A bed some cupboard items and such should suffice, I should think.” Vastra nodded in agreement; she was accustomed to living with just what she needed and not much more.  


“I would if it’s at all possible like to have a library of sorts, so I might read up on all the things apes have been up to while I slept,” she noted peeking into the smaller of the two rooms.  


“I happen to have a lot of stuff you can take as furnishings; I’m going to get the TARDIS. Also if you do wander off, this is right by Saint Mary-le-Bow or just ask someone where the Bow Church is” and with that the Time Lord bounced back downstairs and ran up the street.  


“Hm, let’s see what does this do” Vastra leaned over the stove but try as she might she could not figure out how to operate it. The kitchen did have a small table and two mismatched chairs along with it. She found in one of the closets the previous tenant had left a blanket but when she held it up it showed only holes and a thin lining. Disgusted she threw it into the fire place. In another room she found a loose floor board with several trinkets hidden underneath, those too she tossed out figuring she could use the space to hide anything she may consider valuable. Suddenly she could hear voices wafting up through the floor boards.  


“…come out….pretty thing…fun with us” she couldn’t quite make out the words but it sounded like the butchers daughter had a suitor. She chuckled at the thought of apes mating, after all to her they were still so primitive with equine carriages. Then the voices seemed to get angry and Vastra was easily able to discern what they were saying.  


“Think yeh're too mint for us then? Won't even say anything, eh, but we know yeh can't do anything, yeh're daddy isn't around is he? Probably off at the pub dub drinking his life away knowing his daughter ain't worth spit” there was a chorus of laughter following the last remark. Vastra could sense the female ape was in danger and grabbing her veil and hat hurried down to check on her.  
Pushing open the door to the shop she came across three large adolescent apes crowding the counter. At the sound of the door they all turned to see the tall Silurian woman calmly making her way towards them.  


"Bugger off, this don't include ya" sneered the larger of the three. Vastra shook her head and came closer. The youths looked at each other and they pulled out weapons; she continued undeterred. With a yell the big one came at her, but she easily side stepped him; catching his thrusting arm she turned and brought her other elbow down on his forearm causing him to drop the knife. He howled in pain stumbling away. The other two looked nervously at her then at their fallen leader unsure of what to do. Deciding that their pride was more important they attacked her simultaneously. Vastra reacted without hesitation or prejudice. She caught one and slammed him into his partner; the two flew into the far wall with a crash, by this time their leader had recovered enough to pull another knife out of his boot. He started to sneak up behind her, when from behind the counter the butcher’s daughter leapt at the boy with the cleaver held up high above her head. The boy screamed in surprise as the smaller girl landed on top of him, cleaver to his throat. Her eyes blazed but the rest of her face remained emotionless. The boy froze unsure of what to do; the girl moved circled the knife around his neck but never moved her eyes from his. It wasn’t until Vastra placed a glove hand on her shoulder did the young girl pull away. The boys were clearly shaking in fear as the struggled to make it out to the streets, yelling insults at the two women the whole way.  


“Well, that was exciting” the woman smiled behind her veil, the girl on the other hand had grabbed a broom and started cleaning up the mess. “Are you ok?” She was ignored, so the Silurian asked again, and again she was ignored; two more times she tried and eventually she gave up. Presently she heard the whooshing of the Doctor’s and Vastra departed.  


“Doctor, is it customary for the fathering ape to leave his offspring to fend for herself in the middle of the day” she asked when she saw him.  


“Hmm? Oh well I wouldn’t say that. Sometimes they leave to socialize when their children are old enough” he said after a moment. “Why do you ask?”  


“Would a child of to-days age be able to defend herself if necessary?”  


“I suppose so, but a girl would probably not be able to do it as well as a boy would, although if backed into a corner I suppose a female would be a formidable foe,” he shrugged. “Why do you ask?” The she-lizard recounted everything that happened that day and to her surprise the Doctor started laughing. “I suppose that anything is possible although you may want to be careful, if you make too much of a scene the police may get involved and then you may really see the dark side of humanity.”  


The two proceeded to go through the ship procuring books and other furnishings that would go well with time era. Vastra found a nice bed with ornate dragon carvings that according to the Doctor came from the market of Akhaten. The bed was the equivalent of a double bed but unlike normal human bed sets this one did not have ropes that would have to be tightened each month. The mattress itself was extremely soft so when Vastra sat on it she felt like she was sinking into the bed. After much struggling and a few broken door frames later the two finally had managed to get the bed through the door. They set the bed right across from the fire place in the bedroom so when winter set in, the bed itself could be kept moderately warm. Vastra also procured a number of interesting reads including a book based on the history of the world as well as many books on the various ape cultures around the world.  


“Doctor” she said looking up from the book “you said your ship can go anywhere, right? Well if it’s at all possible I’d like to visit this one.” She held up a picture with dragons and warriors in full protective gear but with swords at their side; the swords looked to be single sided. Some of the warriors had a bow and arrow, while some had long swords in one hand and smaller swords in the other.  


“Ah Japan” he grinned “an excellent choice.” After throwing a few levers and typing in the destination the TARDIS whooshed and groaned as it went through the Time Vortex to deposit them on the out skirts of a very large city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	4. The Lizard - New Apes, New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra and the Doctor have traveled to Japan, right after Bakumatsu where they meet some interesting swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to keep to Nobuhiro Watsuki's original story line, just with the slight addition of time travelers. Let me know what you guys think!

“Welcome to Japan, right after one of the biggest civil wars in its history, called the Bakumatsu” said the Doctor proudly. Vastra went to pull her hat off when the Doctor caught her arm and shook his head. “These people are very superstitious, if they saw your face it may turn out for the worse for us.” Vastra sighed; she was getting tired of wearing the disguise. 

THUD 

A young boy slammed into the Doctor nearly bowling him over, Vastra’s quick reflexes managed to grab him before he escaped; she hissed menacingly. Startled the boy tried to pull away but the Silurian kept a vice like grip on him. Puffing a young man and woman came running up behind them. 

“Ah-huff, huff- thanks for catching him” the young man said catching his breath. He was small and had long red hair with a cross like scar on his cheek; he had a sword on his hip. The woman with him wore a kimono and a ribbon tied her pony tail back. She did not have a sword but instead a bokken or wooden sword was strapped to her back. 

“D-darn it” muttered the boy “let me go you, freak.” The boy struggled but to no avail. 

“This boy is a pick-pocket” explained the woman glaring at the youngster. “Are you missing anything sir?” The Doctor checked his pockets, surprised. 

“My Psychic Paper” he gaped. The girl grabbed the boy’s hand forcing him to drop what he was holding. Raising her eyebrow inquiringly, the Doctor took it embarrassed but grateful. 

“If he needs money” the young man said slowly and out a few coins “then here, try not to get caught next time, alright child?” He dropped them into the boy’s pocket, took the girl’s hand (amidst her protests) and started to walk away. The other’s looked at him in surprise. Vastra looked at the Doctor and released the boy. With a clatter the boy threw the coins on the ground. 

“I am the son of a proud Tokyo samurai, my name is Myōjin Yahiko! I am no child and I will not allow myself to be pities by women and fools” he spat angrily. The man cocked his head and smiled. 

“Ah this one apologizes, your voice is young but your strength is old. This one will surely never allow himself to make that mistake again” the young man smiled and bowing apologetically. The boy grunted and ran off in the opposite direction. 

“You have much honor” noted Vastra. 

“There is no reason to pick a fight when one is not warranted” the stranger replied. “Himura Kenshin” he bowed “this is Kamiya Kaoru, and who are you?” 

“Ah well, yes, I am the Doctor, this is Madam Vastra” the Doctor introduced. “Ah may I see your paper?” Kenshin handed him the article; after a glance the Doctor smiled and handed it back. “Any way, does that boy often cause trouble?” Kaoru shook her head. 

“Not often but I have heard that he is a member of a local gang. The leader’s name is Tanishi, I think. Anyway where are you headed” she looked at their outfits, curiously. 

“Oh we’re just out for a stroll” the Doctor started before Vastra cut him off. 

“That sword is not traditional is it, sir, neither, where I am from nor for your people” she inquired. Kenshin chuckled. 

“This one could say the same about you, for a woman-a foreign noble woman no less- to notice, you are not traditional either” he returned in jest. Vastra dipped her head in response. “No, it is what we call a sakabatō, or a reverse edge sword.” He drew it out and handed the hilt to Vastra. Taking it, she gently moved it through the air, nodding as she went. 

“Impressive, the steel is light with a full tang and a double bolster” she noted. “Kenshin, I would like a duel.” She bowed handing the sword back to its owner. Kaoru and the Doctor’s mouth’s fell open. 

“This one is sorry, but if this is in reference to what happened earlier, then this one must refuse” he said shaking his head. 

“I do not know what happened earlier but what I do know that perhaps a duel between warriors is in order” she replied. 

“Again Vastra-dono, I refuse, I am but a wanderer with no goal, or any place to be” he shook his head. 

“Please, I have come far,” the Silurian begged. 

“If you cannot be persuaded then I will face you, but not here” said Kaoru calmly. Vastra looked at her curiously. 

“Kamiya Kaoru of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū, the swords that give life, and I master of the Kamiya dojo, do not take me lightly.” Vastra smiled behind her veil and nodded. 

The four made their way a little farther to a small dojo, with a broken sign that said Kamiya Dojo on it. As they walked through the courtyard Vastra requested some privacy to change her outfit. Returning to the changing room, the Silurian had shifted to into a traditional training outfit but retained he veil. Kaoru handed her a bokken and they bowed. 

“First round then” asked Kenshin, Kaoru nodded but Vastra held up her hand. 

“This won’t be a kendo match, first to the knees, that is traditional” Vastra said. The other’s nodded. The two bowed again and prepared themselves. Kaoru attacked first, swinging in a diagonal arc towards Vastra’s shoulder. Vastra parried and spun out of the way. The girl attacked again moving her feet carefully and in perfect balance with the wooden sword. Vastra, a trained warrior with much more experience shifted back, and parried again. The two danced continuously but the Doctor did not know quite what to do. Kaoru stepped back and raised the hilt by her face, blade dipped down a little in an attack position. She lunged forward but the Silurian was ready with her own sword in a defensive form with the blade held firmly in front of her, feet planted firmly, shoulder width apart. She easily reflected the dojo master’s attack, and then spun around to return the blow, but Kaoru’s reflexives saved her allowing her to parry. 

“It’s time dojo master, for you to take the defensive” Vastra said retreating a step then dropped into her attack position. Her body held just parallel above the ground with the blade hovering just above the ground but held low to the ground. Leaping forward, Vastra got under Kaoru’s defensive sphere and knocked her back. Kaoru recovered quickly and the two clashed again, over and over they went, neither wanting to give in for the sake of pride. 

“Your friend is good” nodded Kenshin. Suddenly Vastra flipped over Kaoru’s head and got the woman’s back knocking to her knees with hilt the bokken. 

“Nice job, but I win this round” the Silurian said helping the other to her feet. They bowed to each other again, but before they could continue the bout, the Doctor jumped up to stop them. 

“Alright, ok, Vastra, Kaoru, excellent show, I love a good duel” he said happily “However, erm Vastra a moment.” The Silurian groaned and the two stepped outside. “I think you should remove your veil, they seem like decent people, you should really return the respect they’ve show, eh?” Vastra sighed. 

“Doctor, you were the one who told me to keep it on,” she muttered back. The Doctor adjusted his wide brimmed hat. 

“They’re so nice, though” he responded. “Besides I feel like they could keep an open mind.” Vastra hissed lightly but did not relent. Instead she turned back to their hosts and the two went back in where Kaoru and Kenshin were talking, but as soon as they entered their hosts quickly shut up. 

“Doctor, Vastra-dono¬” Kenshin looked at the pair awkwardly “This one understands that it may be your custom to keep your women” Vastra quietly hissed at that “covered but in a proper duel, this one is sorry but we find it, ah rude.” 

“Kaoru” Vastra suddenly said “I’ll make you a deal; if you can lay your blade on me then I will remove my veil if not then you will be out of luck however we will leave this place one way or another.” The others looked at each other, Kaoru nodded before Kenshin could add any words of protest. 

“So I win you show your face, if you win you leave but that hardly seems fair” Kaoru looked at her. “This secret must mean that it is precious to you beyond anything. I too have something precious, if you win, I will give it to you.” 

“What if I don’t want it?” 

“Then you do me a grave dishonor.” 

Vastra nodded and the two prepared themselves for the second round. The Doctor however, was bored and excused himself. Kenshin rose and walked him to the courtyard. 

“You do not want to stay” he asked the Time Lord. The Doctor shook his head. 

“I want to take a walk” he shrugged “Vastra can take care of herself.” The Doctor added “Kenshin, I hate to tell you this but, Kaoru cannot win against her.” With that he swaggered off. Kenshin shrugged and went back in to where the women were dueling. Vastra had the upper hand attacking causing Kaoru to stay on the defensive. The Silurian spun her sword into a reverse grip allowing Kaoru to take the initiative and go on the offense. The duel kept changing hands, Vastra would have the advantage then they’d switch. Finally after what seemed like forever the two agreed to take a break. Although she did not sweat Vastra was very tired; Kaoru was dripping through her training kimono. They both were breathing raggedly. Kenshin stepped between them. 

“Enough, neither of you can stand” Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru’s sword he had grabbed another one and held his bokken at Vastra “this is over, for now, understood?” The women nodded and sat down. 

“You’re not bad” Kaoru said as Kenshin poured them both teas. 

“I am very old, I have learned techniques from the dawn of time” the Silurian explained as she sipped the tea beneath her veil. “I have fought with a variety of weapons against many different enemies. One little ape girl doesn’t scare me.” Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other confused. They continued talking for the next few hours when Vastra suddenly looked around. “Tell me who are you really, Kenshin?” Kenshin leaned back thoughtfully before answering. 

“This one is just a wander, Vastra-dono. A rurouni with no destination; one could say a leaf coming and going with the wind.” 

“A swordsman should have a purpose, if not to serve and protect then to better his self.” 

“This one will not raise his sword unless it is in defense.” 

“Then you have a limb without a purpose, ape, and that are the greatest offense to any warrior.” 

“You do not know what this one has done.” 

“I can see your whole story in your scars. You’ve hurt the ones you loved and lost them to your own hand” the swordsman did not respond. Kaoru stared, she had no idea how this stranger could know so much in such a short time, but she recognized another soldier when she saw one. 

“Where is the Doctor” she asked. Kenshin opened his mouth to explain but suddenly the Doctor burst through the door. 

“Hi, ah hello” he gasped “erm yes you know that boy? Ah well, I think he’s in a spot of trouble.” Kenshin and Kaoru jumped up. Vastra looked at him inquisitively. “I saw some ruffians carrying him to the woods.” Kenshin grabbed his sakabatō and ran towards the door; Vastra and the Doctor followed behind him, bokken in hand. 

“Why are you following this one” he asked as he ran towards town. 

“Why are you heading to town” the Doctor responded. 

“Do you know where the hide-out is?” 

“Oh.” 

As they traversed the streets, Kenshin consulted some of the locals to find out. The lady pointed at a nearby opium den and the two entered. A strong smell hit Vastra and she curled back. Kenshin looked at her but then they happened on a guard. Vastra sighed, she did not want wait so from under her veil her tongue shot out and struck the man; he dropped unconscious. Kenshin stared in surprise but Vastra feigned innocence. Suddenly a small man appeared. Before Kenshin could move Vastra grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. 

“I’m not in the mood so tell me where your base is,” she hissed. She put her face right by the little man and with her other hand pulled enough of the veil back so he could see her face. The little man squeaked in fear. “I am a warrior lizard from an ancient earth race, your people revered and feared us, and right now you should fear me, so TALK!” She drew back her veil. 

“Out skirts about two kilometres” he whispered horrified. Vastra smacked him and he fell unconscious. Kenshin stared shocked. The Doctor shook his head 

“Not how this one would have handled” he mumbled. Vastra snorted and the three ran off. 

Finally they reached a shabby looking old temple. 

“Not many guards, I’ll take care of them” Vastra was still fired up from her duel with Kaoru so she was more than happy to let out her pent up energy. Leaping forward she easily knocked down the first two assailants with her body. The second one however barely missed her head and the veil flew off. Everyone froze and stared at her. Vastra’s eyes widened but said nothing. Kenshin stare with a mixture of horror and confusion. The Doctor groaned again. He really did not want a blood bath after all they were humans. 

“Enough gawking” she snapped “let’s go!” Kenshin shook himself from his stupor and drew his sword. In an instant all the guards were on the ground groaning. The warrior stared impressed. 

“This one does have a bit of skill with a blade” he mumbled sheathing his sword. “Before we continue, what are you, a demon; a devil perhaps?” 

“I am from an ancient civilization that lived long before any of you humans” said Vastra retrieving her veil. “I’ll explain later, right now we have more pressing issues.” The swords man nodded and they hurried forward. Slashing their way through the interior they gave little thought to the ones that were in front of them. Suddenly Vastra stopped short in front of a room. She held up her hand to stop her companion. The two listened at the door. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and as quietly as possible, adjusted the setting to enhance the sound. 

“How do you intend to live if you stop picking pockets, samurai descent doesn’t mean much anymore” a nasally voice wafted out from behind the screen door. “It is the Meiji era after all, Meiji equates to money, no matter how or where it’s found. Samurai pride is nothing more than a drowning pit.” Vastra could sense the boy tensing; she glanced at Kenshin and could see he felt it too. 

“I’m done with you gangsters” Yahiko said softly. “Didn’t you hear me the first time?” There was a yell of anger from the surrounding gangsters and the sounds of a beating could be heard among the hurls of insults. 

“You little shit,” snarled one “don’t delude yourself. Your father was nothing more than a poor man with barely two servants and some land, and then he died as pauper trying to protect the emperor. Even your mother died a whore trying to take care of you; learn your place, brat, you’re no better than the morons who gave birth to you!” The man suddenly screamed as the two heard a thud. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP” screamed the boy. “My parents gave their life doing what they thought was right, you bastards have no right to dishonor their memory. The sound of a sword being unsheathed could be heard amidst the tirade. 

“Shitty brat” growled the man “I’m going to enjoy killing you now.” Unable to stay still anymore Kenshin knocked down the screen door, pinning the assailant underneath. His two companions looked dumbfounded at his outburst. Awkwardly, the Doctor fumbled to put away his sonic. 

The whole room froze, Vastra counted at least twenty or so armed men, with a fat man in the back-presumably the leader. Stepping off the screen Kenshin walked slowly towards the group, fierceness flowing out of him. 

“This one has come for the boy” he said quietly. The pinned man regained his senses and jumped up sword brandished. With a howl he tried to attack, but his target was too quick and slammed the butt of his blade into the man’s jaw sending him crashing into the ceiling. Vastra’s eyes did not change but she recognized the move instantly; she was certainly impressed. “Stay there” he ordered. Looking at the leader, his eyes blazed with the intensity of an assassin. “Will you be polite and allow this one to take him back? This one does not feel that any more embarrassment is needed unless absolute destruction of your gang is warranted.” The leader, Tanishi, stared horrified; he could not tear his eyes away from the swordsman’s gaze. Mutely he nodded, fear set in and the leader shook. Kenshin turned to Yahiko and knelt down putting out a hand to help the latter up. Angrily Yahiko pulled away. 

“Did I ask for your help” he snapped. “I could have handled all of them myself, I didn’t need you.” Kenshin smiled and apologized again. 

“This one is sorry, at the very least let your wounds be treated at the house,” with that he carried the boy out the door. Vastra chuckled at his sentiment. She had not interfered because she would have killed them all on the spot but she could sense that her partner would not have allowed it; also she only had a wooden sword. As the others left Kenshin raised his eyebrow at her, but she waved him and the Doctor on; there was something she wanted to do first. 

“I’m staying” the Doctor said resolutely. She shook her head. 

“Right now, that boy needs a Doctor, and that’s you” was her calm response. 

“Vastra, I don’t know what you are thinking, but they are human, and as terrible as they are, they have nothing to do with the loss of your clan” the Doctor tried to reason. Vastra’s scales darkened at the mention of her loss family. 

“You do not ever speak of that” she snarled, glancing coldly in his direction. She knew he was right, but she still needed to let herself go, and not even a Time Lord was going to stop her. “I won’t be long behind you” she added hoping this would assuage him. The Doctor sighed and nodded. Turning back to the broken entrance he paused looking sadly at her. 

“Vastra, anger is…” he suddenly stopped. Shaking his head he just walked away. 

“H-hey where do you think you’re going” yelled the other gangsters but their boss quickly stopped them. 

“If he wants the boy then let him” still visibly shaking “his eyes were that of a real hitokiri like from the Bakumatsu and not one from some street gang.” Vastra hissed and the others snapped and looked at the warrior as she slowly removed her veil. 

“So the Bakumatsu did already happen” she snapped annoyed. Her opponents nodded confused. She swore under breath. I wanted to be at the beginning of the war not the end. Foolish Doctor, the best swords are forged in battle not peace¸ she thought frustrated. Glancing around however she realized there was quite an abundance of swords. As her enemies stared at her-too scared to move-she picked through their weapons, looking for something ideal. Finally she settled on a small sword called a wakizashi and a slightly larger katana. Neither was well crafted, but both were sturdy enough to withstand a basic fight. Finally Tanishi spoke fearful of the warrior. 

“What do you want, demon” he managed. 

“I needed weapons and I like these” she responded calmly, glancing around the room she added “now to try them out; first the long one.” Before any of the others could move, Vastra crouched and attacked. Swinging her katana left to right sliced off Tanishi’s head. Blood went everywhere; his eyes were wide from shock. The others leapt back in fear as their leader’s headless body toppled over. Vastra managed to grab the head before it hit the ground, holding it up in front of them. “Run, apes, run, and I will catch all of you.” she hissed. Screaming they bolted for the door, but the Silurian was too fast and her tongue snapped out paralyzing most of them. The ones in front that did manage to reach the door were greeted by a number of the gang passed out or only barely moving on the ground. The warrior smirked proud of her handy work. From behind she swung with one hand the katana again and the closest gangster fell, but before his head could hit the ground she whipped a long knife at it pining the head against the far wall; face crushed into the wood. Her own blood started to boil with excitement. She ran her long tongue over her teeth; fangs dropped from their hiding place where her canines would be as her blood-lust overtook her. The remaining gang members turned sickly in her direction each grabbing their weapon trying to figure out what to do. 

“Only, one of them now” growled a shorter ape “we got this, demon or not, beat it and we’ll be famous.” Renewed by the ape’s words the others braced themselves, but Vastra just smiled showing her fangs. This caused them to cower but not deter; the short ape raised his sword to attack. Just as his arms went up his opponent swung with blinding speed; in an instant his war cry turned into screams of pain as his hands-still holding the katana-were severed from his body. His comrades stared as blood spurted from his stumps. Before any of them could regain their senses however, Vastra pulled out the smaller blade; she spun it in her left hand holding it reverse and her katana in the right holding it proper. Running at the group she crouched down, jumped and spun simultaneously. The blades caused a windmill effect, slicing three throats, grazing the fifth and missing the sixth assailants head. The warrior did not falter however and slammed the wakizashi into the stunned gangster’s chest jamming him against a support beam. With her now free hand she grabbed the last gangster by the throat and held him high, crushing his larynx. Without warning she brought him down and her knee up breaking his back with a satisfying crack. Since his voice box was crushed he only managed to gurgle out the pain. Slowly the Vastra brought him up to waiting and hungry jaws where clamped down and fed relishing the flavor that she had started to crave. 

It was close to midnight by the time the Silurian returned to the dojo. The Doctor and Kenshin were waiting inside the courtyard sitting out front on the deck, his sword leaning against him. Vastra had not bothered putting her veil back on as it felt good to keep it off in the night breeze. Being cold blooded the warm night felt good as opposed to the cold Victorian air. There were blood stains on her clothes but she ignored them. 

“So” Kenshin looked at her then the Doctor. “The Doctor explained everything to us. It’s a little rattling but nonetheless intriguing. Also this one convinced Yahiko to study under Kaoru-dono, since this one will not train him.” Noticing Vastra’s inquiring eyes he added “he felt ashamed that he could not defend what he loved so this way the dojo gets a student and the student can grow.” 

“Kenshin, I apologize for deceiving you” Vastra said quietly, although she was not entirely sure if she sounded sincere after all she was not accustomed to apologizing to an ape. “As you can see I prefer the shadows to the light.” Kenshin waved her off as a way of saying he understood. 

“We all have secrets and sometimes even the light can make things hazy” he smiled again. They sat in silence and by and by Kaoru came out with some tea for them; Yahiko was still asleep. Although superstitious, the dojo master had come to accept Vastra’s features although she didn’t quite understand it. 

“You used Ryūshōsen or ‘the Dragon Soaring Flash’ earlier didn’t you” Vastra broke the silence. The other three looked up startled. “Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is an ancient style to humans, although it was created by my people. I know it well, and for one so young to have such control you must be a master.” To her surprise however Kenshin shook his head. 

“No Vastra-dono, unfortunately this one joined the army before the training was complete” Vastra stared hard at him. “This one is not proud of it but there were those who needed help, would you not have gone to the aid of others if you heard their screams?” She paused, because she knew he was right. “This one also recognized the smell of battle hard warriors which you both are” he paused and glanced at the Doctor-who looked away- and back at Vastra “yet this one will not teach Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū to the next generation. There is too much risk involved and this one only desires peace, hence this.” He patted his sword. “However in return for your help this one will honour you with a duel, and some if advise it if you are willing to take it, but only if you manage to lay a hand on me.” Vastra smiled as best as she possibly could and nodded. Inside she was extremely excited she could feel her blood pumping through her veins as she went to quickly wash off the blood. 

The two agreed that the courtyard would be a good place after all, the moon was full and showing, without a cloud in the sky. Kaoru had gone to wake Yahiko knowing full well that the boy want to see the warriors face off. However they both agreed that it would be safer to use bokken instead of real swords. 

After Yahiko got over his initial shock of seeing Vastra’s real form he started to shake from excitement and curiosity. To him this was a battle between man and demon, and not one he would likely ever forget. Kaoru too could feel the excitement in the air. The Doctor on the other hand seemed to take charge of the whole situation, but was clearly more excited than anyone else. He kept running over to Vastra trying to give her advice, until she snapped her tongue at him and scurried back next to Yahiko who sniggered quietly at him. Finally ready the two combatants squared off. 

The first attack was Kenshin’s: jumping into the air both hands grasping firmly on the hilt he brought the blade down towards Vastra’s head. She merely stepped to the side but her opponent with his quick reflexes managed to correct the miss and strike again. However the seasoned warrior had no problem dodging his attacks without lifting her blade. By and by Vastra started to get bored, all the dodging and lack of fighting spirit from the swordsman was very insulting. After a few more misses, she quickly got behind him and gave him a good hard thump on the back of his head. Kenshin dropped immediately. 

“You’re not taking me seriously” she growled. Kenshin blushed and apologized. “If you don’t fight for real then I will kill you with this wooden blade, do not take my strength lightly, ape” Kenshin blinked at the out-burst. 

“This one has seen your movements and will heed your words, Vastra-dono” taking a deep breath the swordsman adjusted his grip prepared his body and mind. With a cry he jumped high and angled himself at his formidable opponent, but Vastra was ready and leapt to meet him. She responded by deflecting the attack which sent them both in to opposite directions. Nimbly the two landed on their feet, sprinting to get themselves back into position. Kenshin attacked again but this time he spun through the air. Vastra crouched down and braced herself. Then leaping up summersaulted into the air and deflected him again. Kenshin grunted and the two landed back to back breathing hard. Suddenly Vastra dashed away to create space between them, holding her shinai out she looked at him right in eye and hissed. 

“It is time you see what you walked out on, how you dishonored your master, Himura Kenshin. You are not worthy to use these techniques but I will give you this at least; Kuzuryūsen: the Nine-Headed Dragon Flash” with that Kenshin stared in shock as Vastra vanished, barely seeing nine flicks of her bokken and with a whoosh she reappeared behind him. Looking down he realized she had controlled herself just enough to barely mark his skin. He sank to his knees in utter shock and disappointment. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see the face of the lizard woman staring back at him; he thought for a moment there was pity but it was hard to discern. “It’s not your fault, you are strong, but you arrived too early to this stage. I just wanted to show you a full history of days you should have lived. A whole world that never came because you walked away, yes you wanted to make a way of peace but your ideals have left you incomplete wanting more of something that you may not ever be allowed to have.” She leaned closely to him “I know you are the Hitokiri Battosai of the Bakumatsu, the ruffians divulged that to me, however just remember if you want to live this life you better prepare yourself to lose much more than you’d like. Many have died at your hand and the gods will not look favourably upon such sins; I would know.” With that she motioned to the Doctor to follow her and the two left in awkward silence; Kaoru and Yahiko ran to comfort their friend. 

“Arai Shakkū, if you need a good sword that is who you should look for” he called to them. Vastra did not respond but waved and the two made their way back to the TARDIS. It was a long and slow walk but Vastra felt better that she did not have to wear her veil at the very least. She could feel the impatience from the Doctor who really had no idea what had just happened but at the very least was trying to keep up. They walked past the spot where they first met their hosts and Vastra sighed. She paused and looked at the spot thinking deeply. The river bank looked mysterious bathed in the moonlight but Vastra enjoyed how peaceful it was. It wasn’t proper for her to do it but the warrior flopped onto the embankment arms and legs spread out. She sighed relishing the silence; the Doctor looked at her in surprise. 

“Well then” he said raising an eyebrow “what was all that, eh? You all but destroyed Kenshin’s spirit! Why would you do that?” Vastra closed her eyes, and eased her tongue out tasting the air. The Doctor was always interested in how the Silurian could taste the emotions and mood in the air; watching her now just made him more curious. 

“I could taste it” she said eyes closed “I could taste his fear, and his pain.” Vastra let out a hiss and then drew her tongue back in. “He was confused, he needed to be set straight, so I set him straight.” The Doctor smiled at her. 

“Feels good to help someone, doesn’t it” the Doctor teased lightly. “You could keep doing this you know. Helping people, you know, helping humans when they’re in trouble.” He looked hopefully at the warrior. Vastra opened her eyes and glared angrily. 

“Are you absurd” she spat “that is disgusting. I grew up hunting apes, I even had one as a pet for a while when I was a hatchling. Like hell am I ever going to help these” the Doctor raised his eyebrow “primitive apes” she finished callously. The Doctor sighed and shook his head. “Apes, primitive, disgusting, and so backward, I wouldn’t help them if they were the only thing on earth that could bring back my people” she hissed at him. 

“Vastra you just helped a man out, you can’t really tell me that it meant nothing! A man broke because of your words; you put a proud samurai to shame just so he could rediscover his lost path” the Time Lord’s eyes pleaded with her. “You brought a man with the blood of hundreds on his hands to his knees so he could see the light that was hidden from him, and you opened the soul of that warrior, so he could truly find peace again. Then, Vastra, the Silurian Warrior Scientist, you know what you did? You gave that man a reason to stand. You made him see that he was not alone, and you know what?” The Doctor smiled mysteriously as the TARDIS suddenly started to rematerialize around them, much to Vastra’s surprise. Throwing a few levers and kicking the console a bit the TARDIS hummed and groaned until it boomed to a stop. “You gave him a real future.” The Doctor threw open the doors and Vastra blinked. The location hadn’t changed much except it was dusk and there was still a bit of light out. She looked out and up on the path she saw three figures walking. Two of them looked like adult apes while the third between them was the size of a hatchling. It took her several moments to realize that it was Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin’s red hair stood out so that was easy to tell, although Vastra’s lack of ability to tell humans apart made it difficult to be sure. The hatchling was swinging a little stick that Vastra recognized as basic swordsmanship practice. 

“How far did we go” she wondered aloud. The Doctor smiled 

“About six years, give or take” he squinted at the sun “Kenshin has finally laid down his sword, and started a real proper family.” He popped his hands in his trench coat and leaned against the door frame. “Vastra this is you, all of you, a real family because of your words, your” he glanced at her “kindness.” Vastra didn’t respond. She didn’t want to think of it. Whoever heard of a Silurian helping a lowly ape? The thought disgusted her warrior mind, but intrigued the scientist side of her as well. Although she didn’t want to admit it, she knew the Doctor could probably sense her curiosity. “I can hear it, interest is grabbing at you” he smirked “you want to see more of what they are capable of, don’t you? Vastra, you have innocent blood on your hands and according to your own laws, you owe humanity a blood debt.” She knew he was right, in heart she knew full well that he was right, and though it pained her she nodded. 

“You may be right, Doctor” she said slowly, “perhaps I do owe them something. I do not approve of protecting an inferior species but for now I will observe them. I will decide whether or not they deserve protection.” The Doctor blinked sadly. “Give me your word,” he said quietly. “Swear to me that you will observe them only, at least for now.” Vastra nodded and swore by the goddess to him. They walked back into the TARDIS; after some lever pulling, yelling at the console and of course banging with the hammer finally the TARDIS groaned and hummed then with a boom it settled in Vastra’s little flat. 

“Thank you Doctor, for everything,” cocking her head she added “will I ever see you again?” 

“Sentiment, eh” he teased “that’s new!” Playfully she snapped her tongue at him. “Seriously though I’ll stop by, make sure you’re adjusting right, but ah if you do intend to go out you may want to keep that veil on, eh?” 

“Yes that’s true, but say if I might request one more thing, perhaps” she inquired, the Doctor nodded “do you have some books I could read, at least this way I can learn their basic customs and language properly, correct?” 

“Hm that is a good point, you should probably start by maybe not calling them apes?” She snorted. “Ah I figured as much, hold on a tick” the Doctor rushed back inside and a few minutes later came out with a wheel-barrow full of books. He helped Vastra load them onto the shelves with-as Vastra called it- ape evolution by Charles Darwin all the way to proper Victorian tradition and values. She looked at the ape book and snorted. “It’s enough to get you started; with the translation matrix from the TARDIS you should be able to read it easily enough, yeah” Vastra nodded. With that the Doctor stepped back and whoosh the Police Box disappeared.


	5. The Girl-Finding and Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny crosses path with the aristocracy and saves a life. She then learns that kindness can often lead to a steep price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Cockney slang and Scottish accents.

“C’mon then, run” cried Jenny, as she and her mates sprinted from the bakers shop. It had been several Christmas’s since the match girl had been rescued and now she was back doing what she did best: stealing bread, leading a rabble, and giving to the poor…sort of. 

“Ya li’l runts, git back here then” yelled the fat baker running after them, but not being quite in shape to follow. The children were too fast and disappeared around the corner. As they sprinted Jenny, who was in the lead, didn’t notice the young man coming around the corner. CRASH, the two collided in complete shock. 

“Ah watch were you’re going,” she cried angrily picking up the goods she dropped. 

“It’s your fault, you imp, you crashed into me” snapped the boy, picking up his hat. Jenny then noticed right away that the boy was a noble of some sort and scuttled back, embarrassed. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, m’lord” she muttered, as her friends helped her up. “You lot get out a here.” Her friends looked surprise, but her harsh eyes made them turn tail and ran in the opposite direction. A man walked up behind the rabble and helped dust off the young fellow. He glanced at the group and Jenny’s eyes widened. His eyes were a deep black almost like midnight, but what scared her most was the sinister smile he wore, almost like a predator. 

“Sir, please don’t make a ruckus,” the man knelt down and lifted the boy placing him on his shoulder. 

“Sebastian you dolt, not now” the young boy snapped angrily “put me down!” Sebastian refused still smirking. 

“I am required to serve you in all things, but I cannot stand by while there is potential danger” he replied calmly. 

“Oi I’m still ‘ere, you know” snapped Jenny. The boy glared angrily. “I don’t fancy fighting but keep yakking fancy that and I’ll box ya lugholes” Sebastian laughed at this. 

“Master Ciel, this girl’s got fire” he snickered. 

“Enough of this rabblerousing, Sebastian, we must get going” Ciel ordered. Sebastian grunted and ran off with his master still on his shoulder. Jenny blinked and for some reason followed them. They hailed a hansom cab unbeknownst to them was a small hitchhiker underneath. The match girl could feel her arms starting to strain as it rattled along. However uncomfortable she was, she could hear them speaking inside. 

“Damn that urchin, she ruined my hat” Ciel grumbled. Sebastian laughed. Jenny could practically hear him glaring fiercely at his butler. “I should have beaten her to a pulp.” 

“Though when you say ‘I’ you actually were referring to ‘me’ weren’t you sir” said the butler. He tapped his foot, Jenny stiffened. “I’m sure we’ll see her again” Jenny blinked. “He knows I’m here, doesn’t he” she thought worried. He’s not going to reveal me, will he?” The cab jerked to a stop causing the girl to almost lose her grip. “Ah, here we are,” Sebastian said cheerfully. She heard the door open and the two stepped out. Waiting until she knew the cost was clear the girl dropped down with a grunt. Crawling out, after making sure the cabbie wasn’t around, she picked up her skirts and looked up to see where she was. 

“Oh dear” she stared slightly horrified, for where she stood, was in front of an undertaker’s shop. Placing her ear to the door she could hear voices inside, two of them she recognized but the third she figured was the undertaker himself. She shuddered nervously. 

“Ooh information, eh, well you know what I want” giggled the undertaker. Peeking through the window she saw there were several others inside: a woman with bright red hair and an even brighter red dress, next to her stood what looked to be her manservant. There was also an oriental man in what looked to be traditional dress. Jenny watched as the undertaker pulled out a measuring tape, but got slapped away by the young man. “Well then if I can’t take your measurements perhaps you could, oh I don’t know, make me laugh?” Jenny was stunned by his appearance. He dressed in black as was traditional but wore a long black cloak and a shabby top hat, his hair was long and silver with a small braid and she could just make out a scar on his face but she couldn’t see his eyes. Ciel shook his head annoyed. The woman smiled and stepped forward. Yet what she said made Jenny blush and quickly cover her ears, after all they were not words any proper Victorian should hear no matter what class they may be. After the scarlet woman finished there was an awkward silence the Undertaker turned back to Ciel. With a sigh the boy opened his mouth to speak but his butler stepped forward. 

“Well, it can’t be helped, everyone outside, and if you value your lives you will not peak” he commanded. Feet shuffled towards the door and Jenny scrambled to hide. The closes thing she could find was a rain barrel nearby and she jumped in. Thankfully there wasn’t much water inside and she fit quite easily. After a moment there was a screech of laughter from inside, this rattled the poor girl’s ear-drums. With a creak the door opened again and the entourage went back inside. Too nervous to move Jenny stayed inside the barrel but she could still hear what was going on. 

“Well then back to the business at hand” said Sebastian cheerfully. 

“To be honest” the Undertaker said, still trying to contain his laughter “I am not sure what more I can tell you. As you know several prostitutes have been found mangled and bloody but what’s more are that they are not complete.” Jenny could hear someone pulling something out. “I have taken up the hobby of examining the internals of humans as of late, purely for scientific reasons of course, my dear Earl.” Jenny choked that boy is an earl, she thought horrified. That laddy's from the toff! He did frock pretty fancy. He's an Earl, bloody ‘ell, if I get out of this I'm going to church. She turned her attention back to the inside, just in time to hear the Oriental man asking about what was missing from the bodies. The Undertaker chuckled and moved something inside. 

Jenny grunted in frustration because now she really wanted to know what was inside. Carefully she eased herself up looking around and seeing no one popped out, but her dress caught causing the barrel to topple over with a crash. Inside everyone got quiet then someone rushed to the door, but Jenny was already gone. She didn’t bother look back, she didn’t want to, she had to get away from them. 

“Get her Sebastian” yelled the Oriental man running after her. Sebastian leapt into action and grabbed the girl by her shawl, but she twisted away dashing down an alley way. The butler stood there holding the shawl with his frightening smirk on watching her sprint off. 

**** 

She was scared. Little Jenny Flint was terrified. She wasn’t sure what she had just heard, but she was intent on figuring it out what they were just talking about. For now though she remembered she had to sell her matches if she was going to eat anything that night, so she scurried off towards Bow Church. Of course she could never go inside, such a thing was too posh for her, but it was chilly and people may need something to light their way. There were also plenty of flats surrounding the Church so she figured why not give it a go. 

“Matches, sir five for a penny” she called to several passersby. Maybe I am getting too old for this she thought frustrated. Nobody seemed to want to bother with an older match girl, but instead seemed to only give charity to the younger. They ignored her, so again she turned and saw several young women walking excitedly towards the church. Hurrying behind them she asked again but was coldly ignored. This continued for the next hour or so, and the wind was steadily picking up, and getting colder. Looking across the street she saw an older looking woman stumbling across the street. Although the lady was dressed nicely from a distance, coming closer Jenny realized it was the darkness of the woman’s cloak that hid the stains and blemishes on it. The woman fell, but no one helped her up, instead they moved around her like a plague. As Jenny watched the scene unfold she realized that the woman had a heavy veil around her face. 

“Lawd above, ma’am, are ya alright” the girl hurried to help her but got roughly shoved away. Jenny could almost hear a hiss and some sort intelligible language as the woman struggled into the side door by the butcher’s shop. An out of towner the girl wondered. That’s when Jenny saw the blood, the woman was trying to cover up and possibly staunch the bleeding with her glove, but doing a terrible job of it. 

“Don't worry about 'er, girl. She doesn't like anyone, shoves off those who try ter be nice an 'elp 'er out. OK?” A woman said nearby. “Say, ain't ya Jenny Flint? It's been awhile 'asn't it! Do ya recognize me? I'm Lizzie Stewart’s mam, we owned a shop by your parent’s house till, the old man decided to set up down this way, yeah” she said excitedly. Jenny only half listened and nodded listlessly, as the lady rambled on. 

“Soz ma'am but I fnk she's in real trouble. If ya see me pa tell'em I'll be late. Know what I mean” she said as she hurried after the mysterious woman. Missus Stewart just shook her head confused and continued on her way. There was only one door open at the top of the stairs, peering in Jenny could see a body resting at the table with a small candle burning. The veil and hat were still on but Jenny could just make out the blood pool that was growing beneath the chair. 

“Excuse me, ma'am I'm sorry fer intrudin' but ya bleedin’ all over. I am 'ere ter 'elp, is fat alright” she asked uncertainly. A faint hiss answered her. “Blimey! None ov that, now” Jenny snapped “I'm only 'ere ter 'elp out, once that's done I'll go, okay? Now lessee... Oh bloody ‘ell, it looks bad, 'old on” she reached out to try and get a better look when there was a noise behind her and both of them looked to the door. A girl stood there with emotionless eyes, a candle held aloft. “Oi ya wai' no don't go I need yer 'elp please. If ya 'ave any liquor, I need it! Scotch, gin or whiskey whatever ya 'ave, please, go now” she ordered. The girl looked back for a moment and dashed off. Unsure if she understood or not Jenny sighed and tore a bit of her scarf; handing it to the woman she did her best to hold it against the wound. 

“Alright now 'old i' there, hey now don't 'iss, i' looks like it didn’t get too far.” The girl stood up and started to go through the meager cupboards. Not much here, musta just moved in she thought as she rummaged through. “Do ya 'ave any medical stuff, I need somethin' ter stop da bleedin' proper an' then bind it somehow. Ah fair bit of warning though that's definitely gon'a 'urt quite a bit. Blimey miss, do ye ‘ave nothing stocked in ‘ere, just a plate and cup not even cooking tools or utensils.” At that moment the girl reappeared carrying several pints of alcohol, a poker, a few strips of cloth that looked like she had ripped from a bed sheet and some cups. She set the supplies on the table. Jenny ran over and grabbed a bottle of gin; she popped it open and poured some of the stuff into one of the cups. 

“Drink, ma’am it will ‘elp” tentatively the mysterious woman lifted the veil just enough to take a sip, Jenny caught a glimpse of green but it was only a flash and moments later she forgot about it. The other girl grabbed the poker and stroked the fire carefully until the coals were exposed; she placed the metal stick in burying it in the heat. Jenny nodded pleased that she didn’t have to tell her what to do; evidently this girl also had done this before. Looking around, Jenny finally found a log which she smacked on the ground until it splintered giving her a decent size stick. 

“Blimey! I’m gon'a 'ave ter either cut in to yer frock or you'll 'ave ter take it off if this is gonna work” she said, but was met with more hissing. Before either of them knew what was going on, Jenny’s partner reached around their patient putting her into a = headlock, while simultaneously restraining the woman’s arms; her eyes flashed as if telling Jenny to hurry up. The match girl blinked and looked around for something to cut off the cloth. The other girl shifted enough for Jenny to see the small blade the girl had tucked into apron ties. Grabbing it, Jenny carefully cut around the wound. “Oi, stop fidgetin' or else I may accidentally cut ye” she grunted, soon the cloth was off and the smaller girl released her captive. Jenny quickly returned the pressure to the wound, while her partner handed out another cup of gin to the older lady. The lady this time threw caution to the winds and gulped down the gin slamming the cup down for another pour. The girl looked at Jenny unsure of what to do, but the match girl nodded in encouragement. 

Now that the wound was exposed the two girls had a better idea of what they were work with. Jenny’s eyes opened wide with shock when she brought the candle light closer. Instead of flesh she saw only snake like scales in layers of green. Her partner’s face did not show it but Jenny could hear her shift nervously. The woman did not seem to notice, grabbing the bottle of gin she threw off her hat and veil exposing not a human face but something very different. Instead of a human nose she had more of slits like a snake, there was no hair but instead crests that arched back like ram’s horns, scales adorned the whole head in shades of green with lines of gold by the eyes, but that’s not what drew Jenny’s attention. It was the woman or lizard woman’s eyes. They flashed of the most beautiful blue, full of sadness and life, a deeper hue than the ocean itself but most of all a mysteriousness than Jenny wanted to dive into no holds barred. Her companion tapped her on the shoulder snapping her out of her stupor. She took the wounded lizards hand and pressed it against the wound which seemed to bleed even faster. Jenny walked over to the fire, wrapping her hand in her shawl she glanced at her partner who nodded. 

“I need ta pour some of this whiskey onto the 'ole, and pull out the shot. We’ll do a countdown from 5, ok” she said tugging on her wrap “I'm gon'a shiv yer wound, an' it should close up, but its gon’a ‘urt like ‘ell.” The daughter took the stick and motioned to her patient to place it in her mouth and after much resistance was finally able to wrestle the make-shift gag in. The girls looked at each other and nodded an affirmation to the other. Jenny poured some of the whiskey onto the wound then reached out and grasped the red-hot poker, but her patient stared at it horrified. She started to pull away but being fairly drunk at this point (she had finished the gin and moved onto the scotch) she didn’t get too far. The other girl, who had a decent amount of upper body strength, held onto their patient so she couldn’t twist around and make things worse. She carefully dug the small knife into the woman’s side, flinching as the woman groan in pain. It finally popped out; Jenny took a deep breath and started to count. 

“5-4-3” she started and stabbed the bullet hole. The woman’s hiss was muffled behind the gag, her eyes caught Jenny’s as if to ask what happened to the rest of the count? Jenny just shrugged and said simply “I lied?” The pain over took the patient and she slumped over passed out. The two girls did their best to get her into the bedroom, which wasn’t easy since she was almost a head or two taller than both. Finally they managed to roll her into the bed. Jenny noted that it was almost bigger than her parents’ bed had been. She covered up the woman with as many blankets as she could find as her companion lit the fire place. The girl left quietly but left the extra bandages and alcohol behind. Jenny decided to stay though. She knew that if she left the woman ran the risk of getting infection or worse. She pulled up a chair and sat vigilantly by with a basin of water and a little more of her scarf made into a cloth. Leaning over the patient the girl brushed her fingers over the scales and crests of other. The woman mumbled in her sleep and Jenny noticed that the woman was intensely cold. So she stroked the fire trying to get it to burn hotter since she couldn’t find any more blankets, but the woman just seemed to get colder. 

“I'm sorry about dis, ma'am but I'm gon'a crawl under da covers wiv ya. I promise there is no funny business goin' on just 'ryin' ter keep ya warm, ok” she muttered pulling the covers back a little and hopped into the bed. It felt a little weird since they were both wearing clothes, but Jenny did her best to get comfortable. Admittedly she did feel a little warmer now that they were both curled up under the blankets, but very soon between the body heat being retained and the fire place Jenny was starting to sweat. The other body next to her however still felt cold so she resolved to grin and bear it; let it never be said that she was quitter after all. 

The next morning Jenny awoke early to the sound of pigeons outside the window. Confused she sat up; in the next instance she remembered where she was and what was happening. Looking over at the sleeping form beside her, she checked the mysterious lady for a fever. She found instead very cold skin or perhaps it was scales, she wasn’t really sure. Either way it seemed the lady was on the mend and was resting peacefully. It was not quite her style, but Jenny knew she had to get going. After washing up she heard the banging of a cleaver below. Fixing herself up, she looked around the small kitchen. There was a small kettle on the stove and then she noticed there was even a very small water closet. A woman her size how does she even fit the girl thought. After she finished her business, Jenny looked around again in the scant cupboards to see if she could find some tea. She finally found some but the writing on the tin was not English. Oh maybe she’s Russian she wondered. Scooping out some its contents the girl prepared the tea, when she heard the door opening to the flat. Looking up she saw a large man holding a tray, staring at her confused. 

“Ist da new maid, ja” he asked looking over her as he set it down. Jenny shook her head. 

“No sir, I'm just 'elpin' out, a bit. I 'ave got ter get goin' though. Are ye da Butcher” she asked leaning in. The man nodded. “I think your daughter 'elped me out last night, if she's round then could ya send 'er me way? I 'ave ter go soon an' well someone needs ter look after widow woman.” The butcher shrugged and nodded, throwing back the last bit of tea in Jenny’s cup; much to the girl’s dismay. 

“Ja, vite avay. I bring Fräulein Vastra food too, ist herr favorite,” he stood up and tipped his hat, going back downstairs. Moments later the girl appeared. Jenny had not seen her properly the day before and was slightly taken aback by the young face. She had beautiful brown hair that was pulled into a sharp bun, her eyes however a brilliant green, which reminded her of their patient sleeping next door. She looked to be the same age as Jenny but a little more filled out. 

“Oi, say look, I don't mean ter inconvenience ya, but I can't be seen really around 'ere in the middle of the work day” she said standing up quickly. “Besides me family'll be lookin' aaaht fer me. Ya don't mind watchin' aht fer da widow woman, do you? I promise I'll stop by tonight after work.” With that the girl scurried off, unbeknownst to her of the figure watching from across the street. 

Jenny could not concentrate for the rest of the day. Her thoughts kept wandering off to the widow and the butcher girl. Hopefully they had enough to eat. Although the girl did not speak she seemed to know enough basic first aid to take care the wounded lady. She had run home thankfully finding an empty house and had changed into a better dress so that she may try to hawk her wares around the Holborn Bars. It was a more posh place filled with all sorts of gentry, but she needed the money and the sooner she could sell the matches the faster she could run back to her patient and the make shift nurse. 

Walking down the street she managed to gain three pennies, which fired her up. Guess I’m not too young to sell she thought happily. As she looked into a nearby confectionery shop she watched with envy at the new toys and candies that higher class children were milling around. Toby would love that, too bad he’s in the factories now she thought sadly. 

“Well, if it isn’t the little snoop, come to ruin more of my things have you” sneered a voice behind her. Jenny spun around and saw the boy from the other day; his butler was standing close behind, with his devilish features and smile. 

“Now sir, different class or not, she is a lady” he said calmly. Ciel just snorted. With a flurry of petticoats a young girl suddenly popped out of the shop. 

“Ciel, dear, your company’s new treats are amazing” she gushed grabbing her arm. Looking over she noticed Jenny standing there, awkward and out of place. “Why hello there, can I help you?” Tugging on the young Earl’s arm she hissed “are you flirting with someone else while I’m still here?” Jenny blinked and curtsied politely. 

“I’m sorry ma’am” she said as formally as possible “I was only trying to sell my matches, five for a penny?” She put on her most hopeful look. The girl’s eyes, which were a very pretty blue, glanced quickly over the state of Jenny’s outfit. 

“Oh dear, a match girl” she sighed out loud. “Ciel be a dear and by her matches.” The Earl tried to protest but young lady glared firmly at him. “Look at her, she’s skinny, and needs the money” the girl leaned over to Jenny and said “how much for the lot, dear?” Jenny decided to up the price a little and said “Well I have a few booklets here, ma’am, but if your gentleman friend does want them it will come to two shillings and 3 pennies.” The girl nodded oblivious to the mark-up, and waved at the Earl to pay up. With a sigh he nodded and the butler counted out the money. Surprised by her good luck Jenny nodded her thanks and hurried off before the girl could realize her mistake. She could hear however the admonishing the Ciel was giving her. 

“Elizabeth, that girl just swindled you!” 

“Don’t be daft Earl, she’s just a street girl, and you’ll probably never see her again.” Jenny restrained herself from turning back and slapping the girl for that. 

Before she could make it out of that part of town someone stepped in front of her: it was the butler. 

“I know what you did, and I know why you did it but try again and it will be worse for you,” he said exuding an ominous aura; he draped the shawl she lost the other day around her shoulders. Jenny blinked but the man had disappeared. She shook her head. Now was not the time to worry she had to get back to Cheapside, and pay her masters, then look in on the patient. First she ran to a shop to exchange the shillings for pennies, this was so she could have a little extra left over. 

Finally arriving at the butcher’s Jenny looked around to make sure no one was really looking, but just as she was about to enter the Butcher’s daughter popped her head out and grabbed the girls hand. Jenny like how strong the other girl’s grip was, it felt secure for some reason and very familiar. Reaching the top of the stair way she motioned to Jenny to keep quiet; silently she noticed that the caretaker had what looked to be angry welts on her hand. Upon entering Jenny noticed that woman was still lying in bed, the other girl dropped her hand and to Jenny’s annoyance left without a word. Sighing she brewed herself a cup of tea checking the woman and stroked the fire. The woman started to mumble in an unrecognizable tongue. Jenny glanced at her curious about what she was saying. Suddenly there was a snap and the girl barely had time to dodge as a long forked whip snapped at her. Spinning around Jenny looked around trying to figure out what just attacked her. Seeing nothing, Jenny turned back to stocking the firewood when she heard the snap again, but she was more prepared this time and she held up a stick and the whip wrapped around it. Horrified she realized it was not a whip but instead it was the tongue of her patient caught right there but extended nearly six feet from its owner. 

“Oi” she cried jumping away. The tongue dropped the stick and like an angry viper started to sway, saliva dripping from the tip. To Jenny’s horror though, the liquid proved to be not saliva but venom as it marked the wooden floor with black spots. Now she knew what had happened to the other girl. Looking around horrified Jenny ran from the flat, her shawl and bonnet in hand. She sprinted down the street bedraggled and scared. Unsure of where to go she just ran back home. 

“Pa” she burst through the door and stared at the man in surprise. Mr. Flint said nothing but continued to sit there with his back to her. Jenny carefully walked towards him, wary. “Pa what’s going on what are you doing home so early.” The large Scotsman said nothing but reached over swigged a huge gulp of whiskey. She stiffened when she saw the bottle; she knew what this meant and it was not going to be pretty. 

“Ah could ask ye th' identical question, lassie. Done sellin’ yer matches, then” he said softly not meeting her eyes. Jenny nodded, but of course her father did not see it. “Speak up lassie, did ye bring hame anythin' mae?” 

“Aye pa, I brought home a penny or two” she mumbled. Her father grunted. 

“Mak' me some food, then git me mair whiskey” he growled, he stumbled out of the chair and managed to make his way to the adjoining room before he collapsed asleep on the bed. Jenny sighed sadly. The loss of her mother had caused a rift to grow between the two and now he spent all his time drinking while she tried to keep what was left of their family. Even Toby had to work in the factories now, but the last time she saw him, he was drinking on some rum with a couple of his mates. She shook her head. Going to the cupboard she found a little bit of tea so she started brewing. Then she sighed there was literally nothing to eat except for some crusty bread. Mam would never let us fall to such disarray she thought sadly. Her father burped and rolled over in the bed. Jenny took the pot off the stove and allowed the tea to steep. After she finished, Jenny quietly checked under the floorboards to grab the family’s secret stash of money. Checking her father’s breathing to make sure he was still alive and also that he was still asleep she popped down to the shop to find some food. It wasn’t much but some bread, cheese, and a few vegetables. Jenny hurried back to the flat so she could make some soup for their supper. As she creeped back into the kitchen she could hear her father stirring. An hour later anyone who walked by the one room flat could smell the meager soup which in no time awoke her father. She ladled out the food for him and set it on the table. Noisily he gulped it down finishing with a swig of whiskey. Realizing it was empty he growled angrily and blindly threw the bottle just nearly missing Jenny’s head. Sighing she stared upset at him. 

“Ah thought ye wur off tae git me mair dram, stupid lassie” he snapped. “Git on then, I'm thirsty, ye gowk.” He picked up his bowl and got ready to toss it at his daughter again. She ducked the dish and ran out the door, only to return a few minutes later with another pint. She looked at him scared out of her wits, but he didn’t seem to see her. He snatched the whiskey and popped open the bottle. He chugged it down, coughing but didn’t seem to care. Mr. Flint slowly got to his feet, stumbling back to the bed, his eyes were sad and untrusting. Jenny watched as her father pulled out a small family photo and ran a sad finger over it. 

“Aye mah love, ah lassy ye how come did ye lea me. A'm needin' ye back, please, mah dear hert come back tae me,” he mourned tears rolling down his aged face. Jenny ran towards him, but his eyes flashed at her suddenly very angry. “Git oot, git oot lassie, or ah will murdurr ye, ah swear ah wull” he screamed, picking up the wash basin he threw it at her. It crashed into the far wall. She froze, scared but unmoving. “Git, lassie, git oot” he roared throwing whatever he could find at her. He pulled out a small blade from his boot and it whistled through the air at her face. Too scared to move the blade sliced her cheek. As the blood trickled down tears sprung into her eyes, but she couldn’t budge. Suddenly her father was in her face. The stink of whiskey and body odor filled her nose and she tried to shrink back from him, but he grabbed the front of her dress pinning her against the wall. “This is a' yer fault. Ye murdurred her, ye took her fae me. Mah hail world is gone cos’ o' ye” he spat the words in her face. Jenny blinked scared, instinct took over and she shoved him back. He let her go and glared “Enough o' this. Ah ne'er want ta see ye again. Ah know what ye'v bin up tae, whoring yersel' on others. Well if ye lik' it that much then these men wull mak' sure ye git paid, properly for it.” He shook his head “After all ah know th' truth o' whit happened a' they nights ago. Ye cam onto that fellow 'n' whin he tried tae resist ye hollered rape, 'n' he had na choice bit tae gie in tae yer whims.” Jenny stared angrily. 

“How dare you! I was doin' nothin' ov da sort! Pa 'ow could ya say such a thing. What blokes are ye talkin' about” she wept. There was a banging on the door and several men barged in. She stared horrified when she saw the intruders. It was the same oriental man she saw at the Undertakers. His grinning face was unmistakable. Those half closed eyes leering at her like a tiger in her school books. Jenny gasped, and started to back up. Her eyes darted from her father to the man. 

“Mister Lau, is she enough sur? Wull she be enough tae cover mah debts” he father looked nervous. Mister Lau’s smile grew even wider (if that were possible thought Jenny). He strode to her and started to inspect her. 

“I say, Master Flint” he said brazenly “You must really hate her if you’re willing to sell your own daughter, especially to me.” Mister Flint shook his head and began to sputter. 

“Na sur, na at all, I love her ah do, she juist wan pull her weight 'n' weel, she refuses tae listen tae me, stubborn she is like her mam” he lied through his teeth “Ah an sur, ah hae it oan good authority she's even bin wi' a young lassie a time or two!” Lau raised an eyebrow curious. 

“How dare you! I was doin' nothin' ov da sort! Pa 'ow could ya say such a thing. What is yew talkin' about” Jenny screamed. She felt a stinging pain across her face, and saw Lau’s hand was up. Did he just slap me she was even more frightened I didn’t even see him move! 

“Still your tongue” he said quietly “you will learn to talk only when spoken to.” He turned on his heal and headed to the door. “Ah and mister Flint, about your debt, consider only two thirds paid, she’s barely worth a quid, but I like her fire.” With that he left, Jenny in tow while her father slumped in the corner crying. The two toughs with him pushed her roughly into the waiting cab. An oriental girl was sitting in the cab waiting. Lau sat down, and the other girl made herself comfortable in his lap. Jenny was forced to sit across from him, visibly shaking. The toughs took their place on either side. “So tell me, Miss Flint, do you know who I am” he asked taking a drag from his pipe. She shook her head. “I am Lau; I run several shops around Cheapside, mostly for the Chinese, but one or two for the gentry.” 

“I ain’t gonna be your whore” she spat, her anger welling. Lau just laughed at her. 

“Oh and why is that?” 

“I-I got a job and don’t need, ya, no matter what you think!” 

“Ooh there it is that fighting spirt, that rebellious attitude; that is what I like. Say girl” he leaned over to her “when did I say you were going to be a whore?” Jenny stared confused. He smirked again “don’t get me wrong you will be useful but actually I run a maid service as well. Ran-Mao is my sister; she will teach you all the tricks of your new trade.” Jenny blinked. “I remember seeing you outside the Undertaker’s shop, you hitched a ride on the underbelly of the Earl’s cab and I knew I wanted you right then and there.” His eyes flashed with excitement. Ran-Mao stroked his face calming down a little; he took another drag on the long pipe. They continued in silence; Jenny was bursting with questions, but her street smarts kept her quiet. 

By and by they arrived to a small Chinese shop. Lau explained that it was a medicine shop. Stepping into the back the group entered a larger room with thick smoke and an even heavier smell in the air. Jenny had smelled the smoke before but was never quite sure what it was. There were a few men lying around smoking; girls sitting near them were dressed in a similar fashion to Ran-Mao. 

“Opium” he said noticing her sniffing. She struggled to get ahold of herself as the smell was overcoming her wits. “Looks like you haven’t gotten the hang of your senses yet. Not to worry, my dear sister will train you to adjust.” He clapped his hands and Ran-Mao led her out of the room and up a flight of stairs to the back apartments. 

At the top of the steps was a door, which her guide unlocked. Stepping into a narrow corridor, Ran-Mao pushed open the first door, and Jenny peaked inside and saw it was a water-closet. It was almost as small as the widow woman’s but smelled horribly and was anything but clean. Thinking of the injured woman made Jenny sigh with worry; she desperately hoped that the butcher’s daughter would be capable of taking care of her. She was led into a small room that had a bed in one corner and a fireplace, but nothing else, not even a window. As soon as Ran-Mao closed the door behind them Jenny broke free of her trainer trying to find a way out. The crack of a whip behind her, forced her to stop. Ran-Mao had a black whip in her hand looking hard at her new captive. Cocking her head she glanced at a pile of clothes and snapped her whip again. Jenny carefully walked over to them keeping an eye on the whip and her back towards the wall at all times. She held up the clothes wondering what on earth she was supposed to do. Ran-Mao cracked the tip of her whip at Jenny’s hand. It never touched her but the she could feel the pressure of the air hissing at her. Jenny dropped the clothes instinctively. Her mistress twirled her finger indicating Jenny to turn around. Her pause earned her a light nip from the whip. She quickly turned, eyes closed. Ran-Mao snapped her whip several times and Jenny could feel the buttons on her dress falling away. With one more snap she felt her dress fall away, leaving her in her undergarments. Embarrassment caused her face to turn a deep red. Jenny shook from the cold and exposure. As she moved to turn back, the whip caught her exposed shoulder and she flinched, biting her lip to keep from crying. She could hear the other girl moving behind her, but as much as she wanted to see she did not for fear of discipline. Standing rooted to the spot, she soon heard the sound of a fire being lit and eventually she felt a little warmer. Ran-Mao tapped her foot which Jenny, interpreted as an instruction to turn around; she had interpreted correctly. 

Now Ran-Mao was standing barely a foot from her quarry. Jenny took the time to try and analyze as much of the girl as possible. Although her face was unreadable, Jenny could see light scars all over her exposed skin, breathing deeply she inhaled a flowery scent, which was a welcome to change to the opium. Her black hair was in two buns on top of her head with matching braids protruding from underneath. The two girls stared at each other for the few minutes. Ran-Mao set the whip down and walked slowly around her examining everything she saw. Jenny longed to know what was going through her captives mind, but she knew better than to do anything unwarranted. The silence was becoming unbearable and she opened her mouth to speak. In a flash Ran-Mao had her pinned against the dingy wall, hand firmly around her mouth. With her free hand Ran-Mao pulled out a ribbon which she then used to tie Jenny’s hands behind her back. 

The young mistress released her captive and walked back to the center of the room. Jenny looked closer and realized that she was standing in the middle of a large circle with several smaller circles inside all of it carved into the wood. Ran-Mao picked up the whip and motioned to Jenny to come to her. The match girl carefully made her way over the odd pattern. Ran-Mao positioned her right in the circle using her whip to spread the girls legs shoulder width apart. Taking out another ribbon, she then proceeded to tie Jenny’s arms firmly to her sides making her very unbalanced; the girl did her best not to topple over. Ran-Mao stood across from and pointed to her right foot then pointed to a point on one of the circles. Jenny shrugged indicating she did not understand, so Ran-Mao took her own foot and slid it carefully to the point. She cocked her head and Jenny mimicked her but fell over in the process. Her mistress snapped her whip and Jenny did her best to stand back up. 

“Oi it ain’t easy standin’ wit’out me ‘ands” she grumbled to which Ran-Mao snapped her whip effectively silencing her. For what seemed like hours, Ran-Mao silently guided the girl in different steps, cracking the whip whenever she fell, and nodding when Jenny did the movements correctly. Eventually they heard far-off bells from the one of the churches ring out and Ran-Mao led her to the bed but did not unbind her then she left locking the door behind her. The fire had gotten low and Jenny longed to rebuild it but her legs hurt so bad she didn’t think she could move even if she wanted to. 

She was about to try and lie down when a soft knock on the door made Jenny brace, the door opened and another Chinese girl came in. Unlike the girls she had seen previously this one was wearing a black and white maid’s outfit. Politely she said something in her native tongue and bowed. 

“Er, soz, love, but I don’t know what ya said” Jenny said. The girl blinked and hurried out of the room. Jenny sighed at least she could talk, I should have just let it go she chided herself. The door opened again and this time the maid was accompanied by Lau. He looked at his tethered prize and Jenny realized she was still in her undergarments and quickly tried her best to cover herself blushing redder than a tomato. Lau snorted and she heard him mumble something about not having as much as he had hoped. The maid glanced quickly at her than back to her master and tugged on his sleeve. He leaned over to her as she whispered something in his ear. He responded in the same language and then with a quick smirk in Jenny’s direction left. 

“Xiǎojiě” she said pointing to herself. Jenny nodded. 

“Jenny” she responded. 

“Dress” Xiǎojiě said pointing to the pile of clothes. Jenny bit her lip and carefully tried to stand on wobbling legs. That’s when her new teacher saw that Jenny’s arms were bound, and groaned. She walked over and untied her. Thankful Jenny rubbed her wrists where the ribbons had been. Carefully the match girl picked up the outfit that lay haphazardly on the floor. After some difficulty she managed to put it on. 

Xiǎojiě checked the outfit to make sure it looked right. Although it was a little loose, the maid didn’t seem to find any real problems. She then showed Jenny how to stand properly without slouching as well as other actions befitting a proper Victorian maid. This continued for some time until the bells tolled again. Xiǎojiě then led Jenny to the water closet, making sure she kept her head straight and steps light. After Jenny did her business they went back to the room. 

“Maid quiet” she explained pointing to Jenny’s feet. “Master’s not hear maid come and go, this is right.” Despite the broken English Jenny could figure out what she was saying. 

“Can I ask a question? Am I ter be a maid, then what is Ran-Mao supposed to be teachin' me” she asked, after she finished walking to the other side for what seemed like the thousandth time. Xiǎojiě shrugged. 

“I maid, you maid, no pay for questions, now again” she replied. Jenny sighed and did as she was told. Eventually the door opened and Lau walked in holding some soup. He motioned for his maid to leave. Jenny looked cautiously at him. 

“Don’t worry little maid” he smiled. “I like that outfit on you” Jenny shuddered under his gaze. 

“So what ‘zactly am I supposed to be” she asked slowly. 

“Oh haven’t you figured it out?” 

Jenny shook her head. 

“Well then, I’ll let you try and guess that yourself” Lau snickered. “Eat up, you’re probably starving.” Jenny’s stomach grumbled in response and the girl quickly down the soup. “Time for bed, you’re going to need as much rest as possible” he walked out, bowl in hand. 

Jenny lay down, although the bed was uncomfortable she did her best to adjust, at least she wasn’t on the floor. Sadly her thoughts floated out to wounded woman and the girl left to take care of her. Bitter tears ran down her face as she thought of her father and how easily he had given her up. Worry rocked her tired body as she thought about her brother, lost to the factories drunk on alcohol. Finally exhaustion overtook her and she settled into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think at one point in time crime fighters of the same era will often cross paths somehow, that's why Jenny meets Ciel and Sebastian.


	6. The Lizard - Prehunt Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra awakes, and the hunt for Jenny begins.

Vastra’s eyes snapped open. She was in bed still mostly clothed but her hat and veil were not on. She sat up carefully but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Pulling back the covers she saw the tear in her clothing and the makeshift wrap around her wound. 

Memories of the incident rushed back into her head. She had been chasing an ape who was the suspect of several breaking and entering escapades as well as assault cases. Vastra didn’t necessarily care about ape cases, but any time she happened upon the law-breakers she liked to indulge herself. Although she wouldn’t have bothered with such a trifling matter, the ape in question had made the mistake of trying to attack her, but before she could do anything another ape had shot her and ran off. Unable to follow she had tried to get back to her flat. The bleeding had increased and she was finding it hard to walk. That’s when a small ape had rushed to her side. She remembered trying to tell her helper what happened, but the ape had been drawn away by another ape. Vastra wasn’t entirely sure how she had managed to make it back to her room much less light a fire, but she had and next thing she knew her the little ape helper was back trying to help her along with the ape-daughter from below. They had tried to nurse her back to health with what primitive medicine they had. Vastra had tried to tell them where her medical kit was but they did not understand her. Instead they encouraged her to drink some sort of healing beverage, which she had quickly taken a liking to. Eventually the first ape had managed to get the bullet out but then a second later had stabbed her with a fire poker. This had stopped the bleeding but then… 

“Oh right I must have passed out” she muttered. The warrior took a deep breath. Ever since she hatchling she had been taught to tell time by just tasting and smelling the air. To her surprise over a month had passed. With a sigh she grabbed some paper and pen writing to her employer. Hobbling over to the window she saw a young ape in trousers and a cap and called for it to come upstairs. Although apprehensive at first, Vastra was able to coax the hatchling by flashing a penny. She gave it, its orders and excitedly the young ape scurried off. Amused she watched it run down to the post-master. Settling back in her bed Vastra closed her eyes wondering if there was any more of the healing drink. 

There was a creak of the door opening and she looked up to see the ape-daughter looking at her. She did not run or scream, but instead glided over and handed Vastra damp cloth. She motioned to the warrior to clean her face off, and then walked back into the kitchen. A moment later she returned with a cup of tea. Vastra’s nodded her thanks and gulped it down in one go. The girl took the cup and went to refill it. Vastra eyed the kitchen trying to see if that healing beverage was lying about. Spying it on the table the warrior snapped her tongue out but found it was just out of reach. Annoyed she tried to stand up but fell back finding that her legs were not yet ready to move. The girl returned looking curiously at her patient. 

“That healing drink” Vastra asked hopefully. The girl blinked and went back to the kitchen. She came back and held out the empty bottle of gin. Vastra popped it open and was about to take a swig but sighed disappointed that it was empty; she handed it back. The girl cocked her head and tried to push it back but Vastra shook her head. 

“It’s empty” she said shaking the bottle to prove the point. The girl stood there, then went back and brought back the scotch. Vastra sniffed it and nodded. Instead of pouring it into her tea however she tipped the whole drink into her mouth and downed it in a matter of seconds. The girl watched her every move with unwavering eyes. Finally Vastra finished the bottle; whipping her lips she handed it back looking around for another bottle. The girl shook her head to the unanswered question and pointed to the bed. Vastra sighed, she did not want to go back to sleep, she wasn’t even sure how long she had been out, but before she could ask the girl walked out of her flat. 

Moments later loud tromping was heard outside of the flat, quickly jumped up-ignoring the pain that stabbed her-to grab her veil and to grab her shawl. There was a knock and she opened the door coming face to face with her land lord Mister Stammish. 

“Ah Madam Vastra I am glad to see you are up and about” he smiled pleasantly. “I hope you don’t mind the intrusion your young maid let me in downstairs and um” he faltered under her silent gaze. Stepping back she allowed him. Lighting the stove she began brewing water for tea, while the man blustered on about how she had saved him all those years ago and how he would be forever grateful. “Which brings me to why I am here; to-day is the first of the month and I am sorry to be pest but rent is due.” Vastra leaned over and poured him the tea, which he gratefully accepted. However she had no idea how humans liked their tea so as soon as he sipped his eyes bulged and he started to choke. Swiftly his host walked behind him and gave him a thorough thump on the back. Mr. Stammish spat out the tea back into the cup. 

“I am so sorry” he gaped mopping up the mess as best as possible “I am so, so sorry, Madam Vastra, I don’t know what came over me.” She put out her hand to stop him. 

“It is of no matter, sir” Vastra said calmly. Picking up a rag she finished cleaning up the mess. “I have your rent money, Master Stammish.” She walked over to the dresser and picked up an envelope. Handing it to him she added quietly “feel free to count it, sir.” Stammish started to fidget awkwardly. 

“Er no, you’ve been good this whole time, I trust you” he muttered standing up. Tipping his hat to Vastra, Stammish made his way to the door. “When I was here last there was a young girl here. Not the one from downstairs mind you another one, pretty young thing she was. Might I ask; who she was and why she was here.” He glanced over his shoulder at the mistress. Vastra cocked her head. “I do not know who you are referring to, Mister Stammish” she replied evenly. 

“She was around the same age but she looked like an orphan or some sort of street urchin” he said. “You’re not, I mean, she isn’t…” Although Stammish couldn’t see her face he could feel her annoyed aura. “What I mean to say if there is anything inappropriate going on well, I just…” Vastra held up her hand to stop him, shaking. 

“I do not have any servants, and I most certainly do not keep apes, for my pleasure” she stared hard at him. “Such a thought is abhorrent to me.” Stammish shuddered at her anger. Turning back to the door he rushed out; he had seen how angry she could be and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end. Staring angrily at the landlord’s back, Vastra finally slumped in a chair. A thump was heard on her door and she sighed but called the person to enter as she was too tired to get up. 

“Fräulein Vastra” Mr. Osterhagen poked his head around the door. “Güten tag, how are ye feeling” he asked looking at her wounds. Vastra just shrugged. “I bring you food, lots of meat, make you strong, ja” he said proudly, setting down two suckling pigs. “It’s all there, blood and innards are yours.” Vastra reached out a weak hand to take the food but stopped herself. 

“Why are you being nice to me” she asked suspiciously. Osterhagen shrugged. 

“Ja, vhy indeed” scratching his head he looked around. “She has been very cheery avound da shop lately. Doing her chores quickly to come back to you; I veel I haf not seen much ov my blessed girl, but I hear her up-stairs scurrying about. You make her alive, and for dat” he shrugged “I am most grateful.” Vastra looked shocked. “Almost a whole month” he answered her silence. 

She couldn’t believe it. Sure she had been hurt by a primitive weapon but there is no way she had been out for so long. What in the world could have happened to me she thought nervous. 

“What is your daughter’s name, Mr. Osterhagen” she asked slowly. The large man started laughing. Vastra struggled to understand the cause of cheer. “Have I amused you in some way, sir” she snapped annoyed. This was partially because she was hungry but also because she wasn’t sure what was going on. 

“Nein, nein, Fräulein Vastra” he said heartily. “I haf not been completely honest vit you. See she is not my daughter, not veally, but one day I find her in the fields behind my home, and I take her home, ja? Not good vor child to be on her own in cold. She not speak ever, so I call her ‘Ruhig Eins’ it means…” 

“Quiet One” Vastra translated gently. She nodded understanding the significance. “Tell me then sir, do you have any idea where she is from.” He shrugged, but suddenly stood up to leave and with a tip of his hat strode back to his shop. 

Thankful that the man finally left her in peace, Vastra had no qualms about ravishing the fresh kill. She threw back her veil fangs tearing into pig flesh, and sucking out its essence ignoring the red that was running all over her hands face. She made such a racket she did not hear the whooshing sound behind her. It wasn’t until Vastra smelled the stench of sick did she turn around to see someone losing the contents of his stomach on her floor. 

“Doc-” she swallowed “-tor?” He waved his hand as another wave hit the already dingy ground. Vastra looked disgusted at the pile of sick. “Honestly Doctor, at least a little warning would have been appropriate, don’t you think?” He looked up from his heaving. Then she realized something: she had no idea who this man was. 

“I’m sorry, who are you” he asked confused. Instead of a tall gangly ape with floppy brown fur this one had shorter fur and wore some sort of suit. They both stared confused. “Hello, I’m the Doctor but I have absolutely no idea who you are.” Vastra blinked. They stared at each other unsure of what to do next. The man slowly leaned back into the TARDIS and called out “Rose, I think we have a situation?” A blonde ape popped out its head. Its eyes were much larger and rounder, but instead of fear it showed more curiosity. 

“Where are we, Doctor” she asked confused. 

“Well” the man said walking over to the window and peering out. “I’d say London, in the 1878, am I right?” he glanced at Vastra who nodded. “Sorry, her aim’s not the best but at least we did get to London, so that shouldn’t be an issue!” 

“Doctor, I need to go home though, I promised my mum” the blonde ape snapped. 

“Doctor, the appendage on your neck is gone” Vastra said looking at the ape. 

“I’m Rose, since you didn’t ask” the ape in the TARDIS chimed in. Vastra stared hard at the Doctor, and then looked at Rose. 

“You’re male, then” the Silurian asked the blonde. Rose stared incredulous at the remark; she shook her head, protesting the comment. 

“Er, no, definitely a girl” she replied. 

“Really I thought females where brown” muttered Vastra but out loud she said “oh.” 

“So who are you, I mean you know the Doctor, but how is that possible? He’s never met you and I know I would have remembered you” Rose said looking around the flat. 

“I know that you travel through time so I must have met a different version of you, but you are a lot shorter than the last time I met you, and you had more fur on top” Vastra shrugged. 

“Fur” asked the Doctor blankly. “Wait hold on, I think I know your face.” 

“Alright, so you’re a future version of the ape-I mean Time Lord that I met” Vastra deduced warily. Rose and the Doctor looked at her surprised. She shrugged “I have traveled with my Doctor, and he tried to explain himself to me.” 

“You though, my dear hostess” he looked her up and down. “I know you’re not of this era or any era as of late.” Vastra smirked as his eyes continued to roam. “I’d say you’re well out of your time period, give or take millennia?” Her smile widened. “Actually I don’t think I have seen one quite like you since, oh, the time of the dinosaurs!” His eyes grew in his excitement “You can’t be! Oh but Rose, this is brilliant. The past me, is so brilliant” he whooped. Rose looked blankly at him. 

“Doctor, calm down, you is not making any sense,” she spat at him. He beamed at her, like a boy on Christmas. 

“Rose Tyler, meet one of the original inhabitants of your planet Earth” he held out his hand to the ancient lizard. “This woman is one of your predecessors from a by-gone age: a Silurian.” Vastra hissed softly her greeting and bowed courteously. 

“Madam Vastra” she introduced. Rose nodded curtly back, unsure of what to do. “Now tell me, what brings you here?” The Doctor looked sheepishly at her. 

“Well ah I was trying to get her back to visit her family but well clearly that didn’t happen” flinging open his arms happily he added “but this is even better, it’s like you’re meeting a long lost relative, Rose. A Silurian… real and proper, this is absolutely brilliant! Moto Bene!” 

“Excuse me, Doctor, first things first: she and I are not remotely related. I am lizard kind, superior in every way and she” Vastra huffed “is an ape! Second, this is not the first time we have met.” 

“Ah, well, it’s a new me, new face, new memories to make, although I must be missing some” he shrugged 

“Excuse ME, Madam Vastra but I not an ape” Rose retorted. 

“You’re right, you’re even less than an ape because you’re missing most of your fur and you have almost no coverings at all” snapped Vastra. Rose’s eyes blazed at the ancient lizard. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to be a descendant of such a pathetic looking” before she could finish Vastra’s tongue snapped out barely missing the girl’s cheek. 

“Mind your words, ape” She stressed the word ape. “I may be old but killing a little hatchling with no combat experience is nothing to me.” The Doctor stepped in between them. 

“Stop both of you” he ordered. “Vastra this is a new age, it’s time for you to adapt. Rose, she is your antecedent. Her people had technology and abilities far beyond anything you could comprehend. Also they were a warrior race so don’t make her mad.” The women continued to stare daggers at each other, unyielding to his words. Finally Vastra snorted and turned back to her meal. Rose just rolled her eyes and glanced back at the Doctor. 

“Well then, can we just get going then, Doctor” grumbled Rose heading back into the ship. There was a creak at her back and they all turned around to see the Butcher’s daughter standing in the doorway. Even though she showed no emotion her curiosity was visible. She glanced at the two visitors then at the TARDIS. Slowly she pointed her finger at the box and cocked her head. “Er Doctor” whispered Rose. 

“Hello, there” the Doctor said. He searched the girl’s face in hopes of finding something out about her. “What’s your name then?” The girl didn’t respond but continued to stare at the box. 

“Ruhig,” Vastra said quietly “Ruhig Eins Osterhagen, she’s the butcher’s daughter.” The Doctor smiled and put out his hand. 

“Hallo, Ruhig, how are you” he put his hand on the girl’s arm, and lowered it. Her eyes trailed up his arm to his eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. However though they waited no words came out and finally she closed her mouth. 

“She sometimes does that” Vastra explained. “She looks like she is about to speak but for some reason she can’t or doesn’t. It’s not bad though, she and one other girl have been helping me out since I got injured, although I haven’t seen nor heard from the latter for some time.” The Doctor looked at her curiously. “I’m sure she’s fine, though. I’m not one for ape sentiments; they come and go all the time anyway.” 

“You would know, then” he gave her a sideways glance. Vastra refused to catch his eye. “Well, hey, tell us Ruhig, you like taking care of the Madam then?” The girl stared blankly at him. Snapping his teeth together he muttered “no need to talk my ear off then.” Aloud though he said “well I guess we could pop off, now; Rose, let’s go.” He started towards the door. Ruhig grabbed his arm. “Oh?” He looked at the young girl. Although she showed no emotion he could feel her worry. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

Silence 

“Are you worried about the other girl?” 

Silence 

“How long has it been since you last saw her” Rose asked slowly. The girl stared at her but then ran out the door. A few minutes later Mr. Osterhagen burst through the door. 

“Vat did you do to” he stopped when he saw them. The Doctor awkwardly waved him. Rose smiled and nodded just as uncomfortable. “Who are you, Herr…” he paused unsure how to finish the name. 

“My daughter” he growled regaining himself. “She vas sad, vat you do to her, Fraulein?” 

“Hallo, there you must be Mister Osterhagen,” chirped the Doctor vigorously shaking his hand. “I’m the Doctor, this is Rose; could you tell me about this other girl? Your daughter seemed quite taken with her.” Osterhagen stared at him in surprise. 

“That girl, who vas here before” he asked. “I don’t know much, she say hallo now and then and I say hallo, now and then. Had a conversation with her vonce, I think she say she frome East End, ja. It’s a start, eh?” The Doctor nodded thinking to himself. 

“Well I guess we should try to help find her then” he looked at the butcher. “Can we talk to your daughter again? She might have a clue about this girl.” Osterhagen looked at him, considering the request. Finally he nodded and went down to retrieve her. Finally Ruhig reappeared, trembling a little. The Doctor motioned for her to stand by him. “Ruhig, this might sound weird, but can you tell me anything about your missing friend?” She stared at him silently. He sighed “anything at all, you can tell me, maybe a little…something?” Ruhig still refused to say anything. Finally Vastra finished her meal and looked up. 

“It’s ok dear, he can be a little pushy, I know” Vastra said, daintily wiping her mouth. Ruhig stared at her. “Mm, that’s true, you don’t have any reason to trust him, but isn’t that girl your friend? You should at least try, right?” The Doctor raised his eyebrow at the Silurian. 

“What are you doing there, eh Vastra” he asked suspiciously. Vastra shrugged calmly. 

“She will not speak, I have learned, over time, to interpret her various movements et cetera” she said calmly. 

“Is she psychic” he asked, Vastra shrugged again. 

“Isn’t she human? Would that even be possible for an ape?” 

“No matter, tell you what, Ruhig, come here” she walked over to him, tentatively. The Doctor kneeled down to her level, placing his fingertips against Ruhig’s temples and said “I’m going to link into your mind, it won’t hurt I promise. If there’s anything you don’t want me to see then pretend it’s a door and close it.” He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, focusing on the young girls mind. “Ruhig come on, I can’t help if you don’t let me in” he said sternly. The Doctor flinched. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong” Rose looked worriedly at him. Even Vastra could sense something was off. Being slightly telepathic herself she could feel that there was something wrong with the mental link. Interested, she too closed her eyes and the sensation of extreme strain came over her; not from the girl but from the Doctor, like some overwhelming pressure was about to swallow him up. Her eyes snapped open and she hurried over to him. Grabbing his arms she tried to force them apart, even Rose hurried over and grabbed him. 

“Ugh” he groaned falling away from her. Ruhig stared at him silent as ever. “Something really didn’t want me inside her head” he said “what are you, butcher girl? Where did you come from that you have such a strong mind, eh?” 

“My, my what an interesting man” a voice sniggered from across the room. The group spun around to see an Oriental man watching them, an oriental girl stood there holding his arm. Vastra jumped to her feet ignoring the pain that screamed out in retaliation. “There were whispers of some silly little thing searching for her lover, and apparently they’re all true. These whispers also said, whenever she didn’t get her way…well let’s just say the offender did not get off easily” The butcher girl’s eyes blazed and she stepped forward. The other girl however locked eyes with Ruhig immediately stopping her from advancing. 

“Who are you” asked the Doctor. The man just laughed at him. “How did you get in here without us hearing or seeing you?” 

“What’s this, did I even slip past the senses of this intelligent being” he mocked glancing at Vastra. “She must be old. Anyway, it’s high time we-” the girl threw some sort of dust in the air “vanished.” The others started to cough as the particles burned their eyes, and got into their airways. The two intruders disappeared in the smoke. Moments later they heard the sound of a carriage pulling away; the Doctor and Ruhig ran after them. Vastra and Rose took a half second longer to recover, but where too late when they arrived downstairs. Before Vastra could hit the streets however she realized she had forgotten her cover and cursed loudly, hurrying back up the steps. Rose trudged up behind the Silurian, angry. 

“They’ve gone: the carriage, the Doctor, the girl, all disappeared” she spat annoyed. Vastra sighed still holding the veil. Abruptly she doubled over holding her side. Rose rushed over to help the warrior. Blood started to drip from underneath the bandage. 

“You’re not fully healed, you shouldn’t have tried to run off like that” she scolded gently. “Now let’s see what’s going on.” Grabbing a nearby rag, Rose mopped up the drips and took a look. She was surprised to see scales, although she wasn’t really sure what she had been expecting either. Sighing Rose gingerly cleaned the mess up as best as she could, taking care not to stare too much. As much as she loathed being touched by a “dirty ape” Vastra enjoyed the warmth the girls hands brought some sort of comfort despite her being an ape. She took the fresh cloth and ordered the Silurian to hold it while she ran back into the TARDIS to grab their first aid kit. A few minutes late Rose rushed back to find Vastra passed out on the ground; a puddle of blood was soaking into the warrior’s dress. Frantically Rose rolled her on to her back trying to plug up the wound as best as she could. She was fast running out of clean cloth however, and she really wasn’t sure what to use out of the med kit. Using one bloody hand to rummage through the little box and the other to hold the make-shift bandages she finally happened on a bottle marked “Bloody Mess” but as to what else it contained she could find no clue. Silently she prayed to every deity she could think of, both from earth and not so much that it would be something useful. Inside revealed a gooey substance that resembled nose bogeys more than anything beneficial. Rose wrinkled her nose when she saw it, but stuck a finger in anyway. Even though it looked disgusting to her surprise it actually smelled like lavender and honey. Carefully she smeared the goo onto the wound and Vastra let out a hiss of pain. The stuff appeared to adhere to her scales, steaming like an iron on clothes. Rose glanced worriedly at her patient but Vastra’s face calmed down a little bit and soon her labored breath returned to normal; presently she dropped off again into a deep sleep. Rose sighed, she had no idea how she was going to move the Silurian but she knew she couldn’t just leave Vastra on the ground either. Looking around the time traveler grabbed some chords from the TARDIS and wrapped them around Vastra’s upper body. Carefully she dragged the body to the bed, doing her best to keep the head steady and the wound from being agitated too much. Finally she was able to heave the ancient body on to the bed but looking behind Rose groaned at the trail of blood she had left. After making sure Vastra was comfortable, Rose quickly began to tidy up; scrubbing blood off a wood floor by hand and without a proper brush was a lot harder than she thought. Finally after what felt like forever, she trotted back into the TARDIS for a quick shower and a change of clothes. To her annoyance she did find some floor cleaning materials in a random broom closet. 

She was just settling into a cup of tea, and a book when the door burst open and the Doctor and Ruhig burst back inside; running right into the TARDIS. 

“Lost them but I think we can track them” he said triumphantly holding up a hair tie. Ruhig nodded enthusiastically as she followed. She stopped short when she realized where she was. Looking around her eyes widened with surprise at the bigger on the inside box. The Doctor smiled to himself; this was his favorite part. Her head cocked to one side then the other, fascinated. 

“Yes, it is” chuckled the Doctor. Rose sighed and hurried on board after them. 

“So how exactly Doctor, are we going to do this with a hair restraint” asked Rose doubtfully. The Doctor grunted placing the restraint in a tube. The console started to hum and the tube began to spin. 

“We can use a special tracking system that will lock onto their genetic signatures and then the TARDIS will be able to track them to their precise location” he cried running around the system, checking things and pressing buttons. Ruhig touched his arm, her eyes imploring. He paused and smiled at the smaller girl, comfortingly. Looking at Rose, they nodded in unison and with a flip of a lever, the TARDIS started to whir and groan towards their new destination. However all three were oblivious to the silent fourth member that come aboard. 

“Now Ruhig, how long has it been since you last saw your friend” asked the Doctor turning to their new companion. She blinked at him. “Nearly a month, eh; you have been searching for her this whole time, I take it” he looked at her. Sadly Ruhig looked away. Rose stared confused. 

“How do you know what she said, Doctor; is she a telepath” she guessed hopefully. 

“Well done, Rose, you are correct. Ruhig is a telepath but I can only understand bits and pieces of her” he shook his head. “Not actually sure why that is and oddly enough I cannot tell what her species is either.” Ruhig blinked and the Doctor shook his head. “It is fine, I get along easily enough.” 

“I hate not knowing what she is saying” grumbled Rose, putting on her best pout. The Doctor just shook his head and tried to explain why that would be a bad idea but Rose was already thinking of other things. “Ok but, why did they take her in the first place, I mean wouldn’t they want someone of power or financial means?” They all paused to think about that, when the Doctor glanced at Ruhig and started to nod. 

“Sometimes in place of monetary return they will” he paused trying work out the translation “gift their children?” Ruhig nodded. Rose shuddered at the thought. 

“So they give their children up as slaves” she asked slowly. The Doctor nodded again. 

“It’s not uncommon, many worlds do that” he said simply. “Even in the ancient times of humans, slavery was a common practice.” Before she could respond however, the TARDIS let out a thump as they materialized. 

“We’re here” he cried stabilizing the ship and rushing to the door. Throwing them open he stopped suddenly causing the others to crash into him. Ruhig poked her head out and instantly her shoulders slumped. Rose followed suit but in an instant she too felt defeated: for looking back at them were the slums. These slums were not even in London but looked to be some dilapidated Asian city. The Doctor sniffed then licked the air. 

“Shan Shen” he said confused. The others looked blankly at him. “Sorry, I think the TARDIS got mixed up, we’re supposed to be chasing human kidnappers, right Ruhig?” The girl shrugged. They all went back into the console to check the view screen. After some berating from the Doctor the console finally showed the image of a young girl sitting by a fruit stall. The group looked confused until a man and a woman walked over to her. Both were dressed up and looked extremely important but neither showed their face. The man had his hands tucked into his sleeves; meanwhile the woman had some sort of paper parasol that hid most her face. They seemed to be talking but for the TARDIS wasn’t relaying the audio. Slowly the man pulled out one of his hands and it looked to be like he was offering the girl something. The little girl was hesitant at first but then snatched it away greedily. 

“Must be some sort of bribery” muttered the Doctor. Ruhig made towards the door, but was quickly stopped by him. “I think we are in the timeline of one of the kidnappers, if we try to take them now, your friend may get hurt or something in your own timeline might change, and that would be a real problem” he warned sternly. She glared but was persuaded none the less. They turned back to the monitor just as the audio feed crackled. 

“Come…more food…Ran-Mao” the man’s voice resounded broken over the bad connection. The Doctor groaned and tried to turn the knobs in hopes of a better reception but to no avail. Instead they watched helplessly as the couple led the girl away. 

“Ok let’s keep going” the Doctor yelled running frantically around the console, trying to keep up. With a creak and a moan the TARDIS entered the Time Vortex again trying to keep up with their quarry. Finally it boomed and this time instead of running out the travelers checked the screen first. They were in what appeared to be some sort of training room but more dingy and less lighting. What looked to be work out equipment was strewn about and there was padding on the support columns. In the middle of the room were a group of young girls in exercise outfits. The clothing was sleeveless and did not look to provide much warmth, indeed several of the girls were shivering. Rose’s eyes were instantly brought to the smallest one: her hair was braided back in two pigtails but her eyes where as sharp as before. 

“That’s the girl from before, Ran-Mao I think it was” she gasped pointing the screen. The Doctor quickly fiddled with the controls in order to zoom in on her face. They could see she too was trebling a little, but clearly was trying to hide it. The Doctor then grabbed his sonic, pointing it at the screen the sound crackled on and an older woman’s voice could be heard. 

“We picked you all off the streets, and this is how you repay us” she screamed. There was a crack of a whip and the girls jumped. “We feed, crack, clothe, crack, you and your little friends try to run off, crack, that’s gratitude of swine for you CRACK” the woman could be seen pacing up and down snapping the whip over their heads. She then yelled something behind her and three punching bags were set up in the front of the girls. Clapping her hands the girls quickly circled around the mistress and the bags. Pointing to three of them she ordered the girls to beat the bags until she said stop. Trembling, the girls hurried forward to comply. The travelers watched wondering what was going on when finally the mistress stopped them and ordered them to rotate then continue. The girls did so and then the process was repeated until each girl had hit each bag once. They were switched out with another group until all of the girls had beaten on the bags. Finally after the exercise was complete the mistress nodded off screen and three men armed to the teeth hurried over and cut open the bags. To the horror of both the girls and travelers, out fell three disheveled girls wearing the same outfits as the others. They were a bloody mess, from the beating they had just endured. Rose looked away holding her mouth; she tried desperately not to get sick at the view. The Doctor stared at the screen, anger boiling up inside him. Ruhig’s expression did not change but she clenched her fists like she was about to attack. 

“Why didn’t they cry out” whispered Rose, tears falling. Ruhig tapped the screen and the Doctor bit his lip. 

“They couldn’t Rose, they were gagged” he muttered trying not to lose his temper, but his eyes reflected clearly what he was thinking. Silently he threw lever and the TARDIS groaned off again. With a boom it finally landed this time behind a bunch of trees by a beach line. 

Although the scenery had changed the group recognized instantly the woman, but instead of a group of younger girls there was only two teen-aged girls facing each other. They were both dressed in the same fashion as before, yet Rose recognized one of them as Ran-Mao. She pointed this out to everyone else and the Doctor motioned for them to follow him quietly out the door. Suddenly he paused and handed them small devises to clip onto themselves. Rose recognized them as perception filters. Quietly, they made their way to the beach taking care not to make a sound or step on a twig. They arrived just in time to hear the mistress say “death” and then sit down to watch them continue. 

First the girls bowed to each other then got into their battle stances. Carefully the smaller one started to circle her opponent, eyes never wavering from the other. As her fore started to move the taller more experienced one focused on her defense accordingly. Neither wanted to move too far from their appropriate zones, but they both knew the abilities of the other so whoever struck first would be the game setter. Breathing deeply the smaller one slid her hands in attack form referencing to her kung-fu style. The taller one held her stance with an open palm face up and her other hand open palm down. Quickly the small girl shot her fist forward like a bullet but her opponent was ready and blocked it by using her face up palm to defend. Ran-Mao tried to uppercut but was slapped away again. The taller girl soon was able to switch to attack formation by knocking the small girl to her knees. Quickly she grabbed Ran-Mao by the hair but in return she jabbed the tall one in the solar plexus. Grunting she stumbled away giving Ran-Mao the time she needed to recover. The younger girl watched carefully as she caught her breath; every breath right now was a heartbeat, which in turn was a millisecond between life and death for both of them. The onlookers stood there hardly daring to tear their eyes from the spectacle while the mistress and her guards looked on with almost bored like expressions. With a flash Ran-Mao shot forward while her foe was recovering, fingertips aimed right at the throat. She poked the dip in her opponent’s throat effectively shocking her breathing just long enough for Ran-Mao to flip her over her shoulder. Spinning her around so the girl was on her stomach, the smaller one dug her knee into the bigger girl’s lower back. Ran-Mao dug her fingers into her spine and added a vice like grip pulling as hard as she could. There was a snap and the girl slumped, nerves disconnected, and the younger girl let her fall into the sand as she stood up victorious. The mistress nodded her approval and held out her hand expectantly. Ran-Mao walked over and slammed into the gut of one of the guards, grabbing the knife at his hip. She jumped back to her victim who was still lying down unmoving. Ran-Mao rolled her over and plunged the knife into the girl’s chest; a spray of blood covered her as she tugged the knife down making a large incision. She then pulled out a small cup; after filling it she brought it over to her mistress bowing in reverence. The mistress raised the cup with both hands as if it were an offering the held it out to the kneeling form. Carefully Ran-Mao dipped two fingers in and started covering her body with intricate patterns, then she placed a balled up fist in her other palm and held it above her head still bowing. The mistress put her hand on the gesture and pulled her to her feet. 

“You have demonstrated your superiority Ran-Mao, and tomorrow will begin your first mission with your new master. For now though you are dismissed, the briefing will be ready for you soon” she said calmly. The girl trembled a little but then corrected herself, with a bow she hurried off. The mistress watched and chuckled calmly. One of the guards turned and cocked his head curiously. “For a street urchin she was quite successful, I am sure Lau-sama will be pleased” the guard nodded. “Anyway, prepare her for the ritual, we can’t have her looking old and decrepit, now can we” she chuckled. The guard bowed and hurried off to follow the instructions. 

The travelers held their breath as she and her entourage walked by their hiding spot. The Doctor poked his head up just enough to try and get a glimpse of her face, but to no avail. The mistress suddenly paused and glanced in his direction but he pulled his down just in time. After they left, the Doctor motioned for the group to hurry back to the TARDIS. As soon as they burst through the doors, the girls slumped to rest; even the Doctor was breathing hard, all were astounded by what they had witnessed. 

“She killed her” whispered Rose horrified. The Doctor nodded sadly. Ruhig blinked at the other girl, but Rose did not understand. 

“Ruhig says” the Doctor paused “it is a rite of passage; she is an assassin from Scorpio.” The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise then grabbed his head and cried “of course no wonder we were brought here, it’s so obvious, right Ruhig?” The girl nodded. He spun to face Rose “Scorpio is not just any assassination organization but are known as exceptional mercenaries through-out time and space like the Time Agents, unlike that lot though they don’t care about time and space but more about who pays the highest. They have groups scattered throughout history, taking in orphans from all over and if you can’t pay your debt” he gasped and stared Ruhig. “That must be it, your friend’s family must owe them money and that’s why we are here. That’s why the TARDIS brought us here so we know what we are dealing with” he paused then ran around the console muttering “we have to get back to London” and with a lurch they were off again. 

As they set back down in Vastra’s flat, Ruhig burst out through the front doors keen to start seeking. As she hurried to the door, she took pause to check the bedroom. To her surprise and fear the bed was empty. Looking around she ran back to the TARDIS frantic. Rose was just coming out as her new friend came running to her, crashing into Rose’s surprised arms. Ruhig’s eyes were wide, worried and scared, but Rose still couldn’t hear the telepath so she called out to the Doctor. He hurried over to them looking curiously. Blinking his eyes too widened and ran to the bedroom. 

“Rose, where is Vastra” he yelled from the other room. Rose’s eyes grew to be saucers whispering that she had no idea. Ruhig broke free of Rose and hurried downstairs; a few minutes later her father came hurrying up the steps. 

“Ruhig told me vat happened, she go out to streets to try and learn someving” he nodded to them. The Doctor patted the man’s beefy shoulders thankful, when they heard a cry from Rose. 

“She’s here, Doctor, somehow Madam Vastra got into the TARDIS” she cried “come quickly I think she fainted.” Hurrying over the Doctor whipped out the sonic screwdriver and scanned her. 

“No, she’s just sleeping” he said relieved. The butcher leaned down and easily lifted the Silurian in his arms. Gently he placed her back in the bed, tucking her in like she was a child. 

“I get the girl, she come back to speak to you” bowed Osterhagen quietly retreating. No sooner did he disappear then did Ruhig reappear, breathless with worry. Seeing Vastra back in bed the girl sprinted over checking her pulse, the wound and the number of blankets Vastra had on her. Finding nothing wrong, Ruhig slumped over in relief. Rose hurried to her side to make sure she was ok. The Doctor watched from the doorway, unsure of what to do, so he just turned to try and make tea. 

“You’re right, we should wait” the Doctor agreed with the telepath. Rose sighed annoyed that she didn’t understand what was going on. Glancing down at her the Doctor added “if you are sure, then ok.” He knelt down in front of Rose and placed his fingertips against her temples. Focusing his psychic abilities on her, the girl felt almost like some block in her mind open up. 

*Hear me* Ruhig asked. The Doctor nodded. Rose’s eyes widened with wonder. The telepath smiled at her. *You hear, I am glad…Your mind weak. This hurt you too much* she could feel the strain on Rose’s mind. *Doctor, release her* but Rose was determined to hold out. 

“I can do it I promise” she insisted, but the Doctor agreed with Ruhig. 

“You’re not used to psychic connections, Rose. Ruhig’s telepathy may be too strong for you, it’s hard even on me” he admitted placing his fingertips again against his companion’s temples. Slowly the feeling of a block came back to her and Rose rubbed her head trying to subdue a throbbing pain. “Side effect of a non-telepath taking on a psychic ability” he explained handing her a pill. Gratefully she swallowed it and instantly the pain vanished. Ruhig stood up slowly, and went into the kitchen to make tea. When it was ready, both the Doctor and Rose accepted their drinks gratefully. 

“I don’t know what to do either,” the Doctor said to her. “What do you think, how about we wait for now. We’ve all been through a terrible ordeal, and to be quite honest” he sighed “I think Vastra might be able to lend some sound advice. I may not know her as I once did but she’s Silurian and they’re not stupid.” The others agreed and each retreated to their own spaces: the Doctor and Rose to the TARDIS, Ruhig settled next to Vastra. 

It was close to midnight when Vastra started to stir. Her companion jerked from her stupor to make sure she was ok. The warrior’s eyes fluttered opened startled to see the young butcher staring back, concern written all over her face. Vastra-with some difficulty- sat up to take in her surroundings. Realizing she was back in her flat she hissed quietly. Ruhig cocked her head, and she hurried back to the kitchen to prepare them both some tea. Eventually the Doctor and Rose came out of the TARDIS to see what was going on. A wave of relief swept over Rose after seeing Vastra propped up against some pillows. She hurried over to the ancient woman to find out how she was feeling. Vastra admitted to being tired still but nonetheless ready to help out however possible. 

“First things first” the Doctor glanced at Rose then spun around to Vastra “how in world did you get on my ship without me seeing you?” Vastra smirked. 

“Well, I’d tell you but” she flashed her fangs and ran her long tongue over them “then I’d have to EAT YOU” she playfully emphasized the last part by snapping her powerful jaws at the two girls who jumped in surprise. Vastra laughed at the response but a glare from the Doctor stopped her from her jest. “Well actually, Rose, I have you to thank” she revealed to them a scar about an inch or so in length “whatever you gave me worked wonders, and as sore as I am the wound itself is healed.” The Doctor leaned over to examine it. 

“Rakta cikitsā” he nodded then translated for the others “blood medicine. An ancient Nepalese monk gave it to me after I saved their monastery from a yeti.” Vastra chuckled as if that explained everything. Rose was used to it, but Ruhig stared intrigued. “Yeah it was pretty cool. No, I…no Ruhig, I... where do you think Nepal is located” he snapped as he tried to explain something to the telepath. The others wondered at the conversation that was going on in the minds of their companions. “Can we please get back to the business at hand now” he grumbled nodding to Vastra. 

“Anyway, I heard you guys were planning to follow your evidence and I did not want to miss any of it, so I tagged along, however, Doctor” she glanced at him “I knew you wouldn’t allow me to come so I snuck aboard.” The Doctor didn’t respond right away, thinking about this information. 

“The sensors, should have registered you though, even perception filters can’t hide you.” Vastra shrugged again, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“If I do not wish to be detected, I will not be detected, I am after all” she puffed her chest proudly “a trained warrior.” The Doctor sighed he knew trying to get a real answer out of her would be nearly impossible. The other’s looked at her, frustrated that she would not divulge her secret. 

“Any way do you know of whom the local gangs are, Vastra” he asked. She shook her head; Ruhig cocked her head in response. 

“The Tongs,” he shook his head indicating he did not understand. Ruhig blinked. “Oh of course a Chinese gang also called… the Black Scorpions; well there we go then, we have a possible lead” he praised her happily. Quickly the Doctor ran back into the TARDIS to punch in the references. Biting his bottom lip, he put on his glasses and stared at the monitor. “Looks like they run several different shops around town, mostly just gin houses and medicine shops, but of course those could be just fronts” the Doctor stroked his chin thoughtfully. “What we need is to figure out if she is a part of one of these or something else.” 

“Or if they are a part of Scorpio whether or not she is still on this planet” Rose added. They all sat and thought about that last comment. 

“Doctor, I have to get ready for work” Vastra said suddenly. They all stared at her. It never occurred to any of them that she may have a job. To their stunned faces, she chuckled “how do you think I afford this place, if not for a job, hm?” 

“Er Madam Vastra” Rose said slowly “what do you do? I mean what can you do, there is no way you can walk around openly, is there? Also it is late at night what job do you possibly have that starts in the dark?” Vastra shrugged. 

“It is the only time I can move freely, even with my veil” she admitted. “If you would like, I will be heading towards the docks, but I ask that you do not follow me, too closely” she added after some hesitation. Again they all stared at her. “It’s quite embarrassing but please don’t.” The Doctor nodded “that is fine we won’t follow, but keep an open ear to any type of gossip you may hear.” Vastra snorted; she knew how to gather intelligence, no matter how unsavory the company. 

“I am not your pet, Doctor, I know what I am doing” she said. The Doctor shrugged in reluctance. 

“Yes, yes, I didn’t mean anything by it,” he said waiving his hand dismissively. “Although, Vastra, should you really be going out, haven’t you just recovered?” She smirked at him, but shooed them out of her room. 

“Doctor, are you sure she’s going to be ok” whispered Rose, nervous. The Doctor said nothing, and just shrugged again. A few minutes later, Vastra emerged with her veil, wearing a high collared red dress and a black corset that made her scales flash an even more brilliant green. Quickly she pulled on her black cloak which covered her completely past the neck, putting on the veil and tugging up the hood Vastra flashed a quick toothy smile at the group before disappearing into the night.


	7. The Lizard - The Monstre Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra has job and co-workers, but she doesn't work for a just anyone. Unbeknownst to her, she in fact works for an old friend of the Doctor and her co-workers are anything but human.

As she hurried down the streets, Vastra shivered against the cold that bit cruelly at her scales. She wasn’t a fan of having to hide, but for the safety of the apes she didn’t want to cause uproar. Looking around she finally made her way towards the docks where a large group of gypsy wagons was stationed in the back of one of the warehouses. She hurried towards them keeping her head low. Vastra entered the largest of the wagons where a group was lounging around drinking and smoking. Silently she sat down behind an ape with a top hat who was leaning on a small ottoman cheerfully making smoke rings. 

“Ah, Madam Vastra,” he jumped up in surprise, the others jerked, shocked at her sudden appearance. Then they all started to laugh again. 

“We’ve missed you, milady” smiled a female with long queue that hung around her neck; instead of hair on the sides of her head she had fins protruding backwards. Her most noticeable feature was her beautiful blue skin etched with pattern scarring and her eyes were a brilliant yellow with cat like pupils. “Come over here so I can cool off against your scales” the female patted the cushion next to her. 

“No, not today, my dear ‘Lady of the Lake’” smiled Vastra back. She turned to the top-hat ape. “Mister Jago, I have returned, I apologize for my absence. I am back now though, and I hope you still have a spot for me.” 

“Wahahaha, Madam, you will always have a spot with us” Jago laughed heartily “now sit down and have a drink before we begin the day’s preparations.” Vastra held up her hand to refuse, saying she needed to take care of other things. 

“First light has not even broken and you lot are drinking, some of you are already drunk,” she shook her head “I have much to do in preparation for my performance. I will see you all later.” She was answered with a chorus of boos. Lady of the Lake moaned sadly. 

“Milady, that’s not fair, you’ve made me wait for much too long” she smirked showing her fangs “and I have been bored.” Lady of the Lake jumped at her, but Vastra was too quick. Spinning to the side, she chopped at the blue lady’s back dropping her. Kneeling down Vastra drew her opponent’s head to her to her own. 

“I told you, later” she breathed in Lady’s face. Lady just chuckled; pretending to collapse on the floor she waved Vastra away. She laughed as well and left the happy group. 

Vastra walked to a nearby wagon that had the words “The Amazing Lizard Lady” engraved on the sides. She ran a scaled finger over the words, thinking back to the time she first met Jago… 

**“You must be Vastra, I am Henry Gordon Jago this is my associate Professor George Litefoot” a portly man put his hand out to greet her, which she flinched at. The thought of touching an ape still repulsed her slightly. “Er, I looked at your application and am a little hesitant as you did not write of any special, uh talents if you will.” The male ape had a kind smile and funny looking fur on his face that she remembered the Doctor had called a ‘mustache’. “Although since your only reference is this Doctor, fellow, I must inquire who he might be,” he had said this partly to himself but also aloud; a trait that Vastra found many apes to do for some unknown reason. She had tried to explain what the Doctor looked like, from his funny looking appendage that hung around his neck-the Doctor called it a ‘scarf’ but did not explain exactly what it did- to his odd shaped head-It was smooth on top and came out like a plate around his ears but underneath there were loose looking cork-screws- and finally his obsession with eating tiny colorful babies. Jago had laughed and clapped his hands excited at her words. 

“Does he have a large box with the words Police on it” he had asked hopeful. She had nodded confused. The ape had leaned over to his compatriot saying “it must be the Doctor it has described him to a tee.” Vastra had hissed angrily when the ape Jago called her an ‘it’. Fortunately the other ape had heard him and reprimanded him sternly. 

“Come now Jago, Vastra is a female, not an ‘it’ ” he had said, leaving Vastra with a higher respect for him, although not much.** 

“‘You’re back, milady’ says Oscar” a quiet voice broke through her thoughts, bringing the Silurian back to the present. Turning she saw a young ape leaning against the wagon, several snakes hanging off him. 

“Hello, Inyoka and company” she acknowledged. 

“‘We’ve missed you’ says Wordsworth” the pale boy bowed to her. His hair was alabaster, and he had scale patterns on his skin. Vastra put her hand and stroked the head of each of the snakes in turn. 

“I have missed all of you as well” she smiled kindly. Although Vastra was not fond of apes, this particular one intrigued her. She wasn’t sure if it was his scaly skin or the fact that he could talk to snakes but whatever the reason was, they both just felt more comfortable around each other. Inyoka even had a forked tongue although it was not as long as hers nor was it at all venomous. 

“Come inside, I should like to hear all that you have been up to, little hatchling” she opened the door to the caravan. There was not much inside except a bar that held several dresses, a few hat boxes to match, a vanity with a chair and a small cot to rest on between shows. “I apologize I do not have anything to snack on” she admitted awkwardly. Inyoka shook his head. 

“‘We have eaten already, milady’ says Emily” interpreted the boy as a small garden snake popped up around his neck. With that the two started chatting about what had been going on since her injury. 

“I am pleased to hear you have integrated well with your troupe-mates” praised the Silurian patting one of the snakes. 

“‘We were not sure if we would see you again, Madam’ says Emily” Inyoka translated looking sadly. 

“I am sorry to make you all worry, but believe me you were on my mind the whole time” she promised. “Now I was wondering, has there been any talk of a Chinese gang roaming around, they would call themselves The Tong or Black Scorpion, maybe even The Tong of the Black Scorpion or even possibly Scorpio” she looked closely at Inyoka’s face. There was a pause and then he shook his head slowly. 

“‘There was a rumour that a dock worker’s daughter was sent away for higher education, but that is the only gossip that may reference what you ask’ says Wordsworth” Inyoka voiced. Vastra nodded encouraging him to continue. “‘The rumours also say she did not go quietly, apparently it was a young girl and three men’ adds Emily” Inyoka concluded. Vastra closed her eyes and touched her fingertips together; she did not move a muscle while she thought, Inyoka could not even determine whether or not she was even breathing. When she finally opened her eyes the boy almost jumped to his feet startled. 

“Inyoka, you are not yet a performer, correct?” He nodded. 

“Is there any chance you can sneak into any of the pubs and try to see if there is any more information to be had about this mysterious adversary?” Again he nodded eagerly. Quickly the boy hurried out of her wagon to complete his mission. 

Vastra smiled to herself at the boy’s enthusiasm. She pulled out candle from the vanity and lit it. A calming scent filled the small room and she closed her eyes thinking back to when she found Inyoka. 

**“Come one come all and see the Amazing Snake Man” the street performer had called out to the passersby. Vastra had just started with Jago and of course was curious to hear of a snake man. Although she had no doubt it was probably a silly ape with some sort of body paint on itself. What she found instead was a terrified young boy, sitting half naked in a cage while being stared at by onlookers. Vastra was surprised to see that on the boy’s skin was not painted on as she originally thought but had real proper scales on it. His back was covered in them; there were scales even on his hands and all over his arms and neck. Disgusted by the scene she had turned away but when the performer cracked his whip at the boy she had gotten quite angry. For now she had decided she could do nothing but after that encounter she started watching the pair from the roof tops, under cover of night. It wasn’t until she had seen the performer stumbling out of a pub did she take action. Vastra had been watching for nearly a month and after every showing the master would go and blow most of it at the closest tavern leaving the boy to fend for his self, in the cage. Sometimes he’d forget to give back the boy’s a coat so she would pick through their things and toss it to him. After this pub trip however the master pulled the boy into an alley and whipped him berating him as he went, but Vastra would no longer allow such cruelty to the half reptilian and she had dropped in on the unsuspecting victim. First she had disarmed him then through him against a pile of wood. He had grunted in pain and had tried to attack but she being more experienced and not under the influence repelled him with ease. Vastra ended up pining him against a wall, her veil pull back so he could see her face and hopefully instill some fear into him. 

“I am taking this boy” she had hissed at him. “If I see you anywhere near him again, I will have no problem eating you in the most painful way, do I make myself clear?” Her warning had been understood, and the boy’s master had fainted dead away. After releasing him she brought the boy to meet Jago and company. At first he was scared but she was able to draw him out especially after realizing he could understand snakes. 

“I guess he doesn’t have a name so I will call him Inyoka, it’s Zulu for The Serpent” she had told them. Turning to the boy she had said “in a gathering like this you do not need to be afraid, we all will look after you.”** 

“Then I went and got injured” she sighed coming out of her thoughts. “However I am truly pleased to see how well you look, my dear little Inyoka” she said to the silence. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She allowed the caller to enter, and Mister Jago and Litefoot entered. 

“Madam Vastra” beamed Litefoot happily putting out his arms which she politely declined. “Still not the hugging type, eh,” he laughed “well no matter. I say it is great to see you up and about again.” Vastra nodded offering the gentleman the cot since there was no real sitting places. 

“Now in all seriousness, Madam Vastra, we need to talk to you about Inyoka” said Jago his smile fading a little. Vastra became very alert at the mention of her hatchling. “I am worried because he has no friends his age, and we do not want to, um, stunt his growth.” She stared blankly at the two men. 

“We care about the boy, and heaven knows, so does the rest of the troupe, but you don’t think we’re stifling him a bit, do you” asked Litefoot nervously. Vastra’s eyes flashed, she finally understood what they were trying to say. 

“You cannot possibly think that releasing him to the outside world is in anyway a good idea, Mister Jago” she gasped horrified. The two men glanced at each other apprehensively. “You know what the apes-I mean humans have done to him, there’s no way you could possibly release him back into that world!” 

“No, not at all, there is a show comes around now and then, but all the performers are children. They actually just finished their show but I know they are always looking for fresh acts and with Inyoka playing with snakes” Vastra hissed at him and Jago quickly corrected himself “I mean talking with snakes I-we-thought he may enjoy himself more there than with” he sighed cautiously “us.” She stared at them. Even though she knew she wouldn’t really be able to keep Inyoka she had hoped desperately to hold onto him for a little while longer. However being a warrior, Vastra knew sacrifices were necessary and nodded. 

“I understand but please let me be the one to tell him” she said quietly, trying her hardest to keep the bitterness out of her voice. The two men nodded and stood to leave Vastra to her own contemplations. Once more she leaned back, completely unsure of how to proceed with breaking the fragile snake-hatchling’s heart. 

Several hours later the call went out for everyone to come to the dining tent for the pre-show dinner meeting. Vastra adjusted her dress and went out finding Lady of the Lake waiting for her, in a ragged cloth skirt that barely covered her bum and a cloth covering around her breasts. Instead of human feet Lady had webbed toes making it suitable for her water performance though not so much for land walking. Vastra put out her arm which Lady graciously took. After walking in silence for a while Lady glanced at her friend. 

“Vastra, are you really going to send Inyoka away? He is so happy here” she said softly. Vastra sighed. Besides herself, Lady of the Lake was the only other one the young snake-hatchling seemed to feel comfortable around. It was the same for her too though, Vastra could talk to Lady in way’s she couldn’t with others. This came she had come to decide when they first met, was probably because her origins. “Hallo, are you listening to me” Lady’s voice startled the warrior. 

“Yes, Lady” she said sadly. “I do not want to but he will never grow here. I wish I could protect him, but such a thing goes against everything I was taught in university.” Lady nodded, sympathetic because she too did not want to be parted with the snake charmer. “Let us talk of something else though, how are the new recruits, is everyone working hard, will I need to brandish my whip” she said half joking. Lady chuckled and was soon yammering on about the new recruits and how everyone was getting along. 

“Our popularity has dwindled a little without you, but we have had the newsies all over town proclaiming your return” Vastra blinked in surprise. 

“I didn’t even know when I would be returning” she was startled. Lady shrugged. 

“Apparently the Masters had a visitor yesterday that said you’d be returning today and you know how Jago is about prophesies, he believes all of them” she laughed. Vastra joined in the laughter; she knew this was true. Finally they reached the dining tent where everyone else was gathered. 

“Jolly, nice of our most outstanding duo to join us” boomed out Jago over the din. This brought a roar of laughter mixed with whistles from the rest. Vastra and Lady looked at each other and in an instant both pulled out from under their skirts matching whips that they snapped in practiced unison, which effectively silenced the others. They grinned flashing their canines before taking a seat at the front table along with the other’s that had been in the wagon the night before. “On to serious business, for tonight is a special night. We are finally one, my friends” cried the Master of Ceremonies. “Our sister Madam Vastra is back now to keep you troublesome lot in line as well as returning to the main stage. It is also the Night of the Masters” Cheers erupted among the troupe. “Remember, many of our patrons and their friends will join us including quite possibly the Queen herself, but” he smirked “don’t hold your breath. Now Madam Vastra” with that he turned to the Silurian and swept an elegant bow, even removing his top hat. Yells for a speech ensued and Vastra stood up; just her gaze alone was enough to silence the rabble that she had grown fond of. 

“My friends, I thank you for staying strong in my absence. I have no doubt you were all on your best behavior while I was gone” an uncomfortable giggle ran through the group “especially from you, Firsts.” They all did their best to avoid her gaze. “As it is my first night back I expect everyone to do their absolute best, not just because many of you will be entering the public eye for the first time but also, because this is the one night where if we fail, we risk losing our livelihood. So we must do our best even if we don’t like the humans they are our key to food and surviving” she turned to look at the others seated at the table. Her stern look soon broke into laughter and soon the others joined in. Tapping Lady’s shoulder they both cracked their whips again shouting “let us eat!” 

Soon the room was filled with the troupe members fighting for the food that was set out. Of course as was thespian tradition the head table was served. 

Leaning over to her, a man with a rams head leaned over to Vastra grinning cheerfully. 

“The queen has returned to her throne, welcome ba-a-ack, Madam Vastra, lovely speech” he bleated. Vastra raised her goblet to him. 

“Heard you were attacked by the humans” said a small man on the other side of the goat man. The former was no bigger than three feet and thus sat on a collection of books. His index finger kept lighting a small flame however forcing him to keep dunking it into a cup of water. Lady raised the ridge of her eye at Vastra. 

“It was nothing” Vastra said evenly. 

“If it was nothing” the small man said between bites “then why were you out for so long?” 

“It was nothing” Vastra repeated coldly. The man did not seem to pick up on her warning tone. 

“You always act all high and mighty but if humans were able to best you…”he started but never got to finish because suddenly a snake coiled around his throat choking him. 

“‘Watch your mouth, when you speak to Madam Vastra’ says Oscar” hissed Inyoka from behind the man’s chair. The goat man jumped up and tried to pull the hissing snake off his friend. Everyone jerked in response to the boy’s sudden arrival. 

“Emily, let him go” commanded the Silurian the snake. Reluctantly the black mamba unwound and returned to Inyoka’s outstretched hand. The man struggled to catch his breath. 

“You *cough, cough* brat” cried the little man angrily reaching for the boy. Vastra stepped between them before a fight could ensue. 

“Nezimfanzi, Inyoka, enough” she said sternly. Both of them glared at each other before turning away. “Inyoka” she grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him outside the tent. “You know the rules, you are not allowed at the head table.” He turned away defiantly. She gently turned him back to her. 

“‘Nezimfanzi was being disrespectful’ says Emily” he muttered to her. Vastra tut-tutted in response. 

“Even so Emily, that is no excuse” she addressed the snake, gently tapping her head. “Now go to your tent and eat, I will not allow you to dine with us tonight” she said sternly. “Ah, but thank you for defending me” she added inelegantly, Inyoka turned away so she couldn’t see his proud smile, and hurried off. 

“Ever the loving mother, my dear ‘Lady of the Earth’” said a voice behind her. Vastra turned to see the goat man and Lady of the Lake watching her. 

“Imbuzi, Lady, it’s not nice to spy” she said striding back to the tent. 

“True but I was worried about my partner” smiled Lady. Vastra silently doubted that but said nothing. 

“That aside, when are you going to tell him” asked Imbuzi rubbing his horn mindlessly. 

“I fail to see how that is any of your concern, ‘Sky Goat’” she spat. He grunted annoyed at the jest. 

“Enough of this prattle” Lady interjected “the food is getting cold and we only have a few hours before the show.” The others agreed and turned back into the tent in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is only the beginning, I promise it gets a little more interesting, also pay attention to the titles because they will let you, the gentle reader, know whose view point the story will be from. Again please let me know what you think!!


End file.
